


NOCHE SIN FINAL (ENDLESS NIGHT)

by Serena4



Category: Kid Loki., Thor (Comics)
Genre: Comics, M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-30 22:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serena4/pseuds/Serena4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basada en la animación japonesa "Endless Night" cuyos autores no conozco, pero para ellos va mi admiración.<br/>Un breve relato de como Thor buscó y encontró a Serrure para convertirlo en Kid Loki y llevarlo de regreso a Asgard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PRIMERA NOCHE (CUIDANDO A SERRURE)

Era tan difícil de atrapar como un escurridizo zorro en el bosque, así que en un descuido del hombre al que había robado su cartera, soltó la mano férrea que intentaba detenerlo y corrió como un alma que lleva el diablo, perdiéndose entre la multitud de turistas que paseaban por las céntricas calles parisinas.

Le había visto mientras jugaba a las cartas con otros ingenuos que ya habían perdido varios dólares americanos intentando descifrar sus triquiñuelas, le llamó la atención su elevada estatura y la forma en que se le quedaba mirando, con esos ojos azules como zafiros y ese gesto tan fiero que primero le hizo pensar que se trataba de un policía encubierto.

Cuando lo escuchó hablar supo que se trataba de un extranjero, de un turista que sin duda debía pasar la novatada de pasear por sus calles y ganarle un par de dólares, de euros o de cualquiera que fuera la moneda que usaba. Pero el hombre rubio, alto y musculoso pasó de él sin interesarse por su juego y burlándose por lo que llamó “una estafa de un pequeño descarado”. Entonces fue cuando decidió seguirlo para tomar venganza y encontró su oportunidad cuando metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y extrajo una cartera de piel repleta de billetes.

Pero el hombre lo sorprendió y con agilidad, tomó su mano. El ladronzuelo tenía apenas once años, era alto y flacucho, se vió fácilmente dominado por su supuesta víctima.

-¡Déjame! ¡Déjame idiota grandulón!- exclamó el niño, sin dejar de revolverse y de intentar escapar- No pienso dejar que me entregues a la policía… ¡Déjame y te devuelvo tu dinero y ya!

-No voy a entregarte a la policía- respondió el hombre, poniéndose en cuclillas para observar directamente a la cara al ladronzuelo- ¡Vaya! ¡Eres tan lindo como...!

El rubio cortó su frase, encontrar a aquel niño perdido en las calles, ver que poseía una piel blanca, un par de enormes ojos verdes como esmeraldas y una revuelta mata de cabellos negros le provocó una opresión dentro del poderoso pecho, que subió a su garganta para cerrarla de emoción e impedirle seguir hablando.

-¿Eres un maldito pervertido?- preguntó el chiquillo, comenzando a sentir miedo por primera vez- Creo que debes soltarme ahora… te prometo no volver a molestarte... déjame ir por favor...

-Tú no podrías molestarme jamás... dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Mi nombre no lo sé... ya se me olvidó, pero mis amigos me llaman Serrure...

-¿Serrure? Esa palabra significa “bloqueado” en el idioma de este país...

-No me digas- se burló el muchacho- Yo vivo aquí, ya me había dado cuenta de eso... ¿Quieres soltarme ahora? O por lo menos no apretar tan fuerte… toma tu billetera, no quise tomarla, solo que me dio rabia que te rieras de mí hace un rato...

-Embaucabas a las personas- replicó el hombre rubio, sonriendo- Y te ofendes fácilmente... ¡Es tan propio de ti portarte como un malcriado! Pero mi corazón se alegra de encontrarte al fin…

-Si... también tú me caes bien...- mintió Serrure, percibiendo como el rubio dejaba de apretar su brazo por un instante. Apenas sintió el espacio suficiente y se revolvió con tal violencia que pudo soltar el agarre y salir corriendo.

Corrió entre las personas, dejó atrás las calles céntricas y se coló debajo de una cerca de malla, por un sitio que solo él sabía que estaba roto lo suficiente como para dejarle pasar a él, pero no a un adulto. Pasó entonces entre algunos autos que se encontraban estacionados en el lugar y llegó hasta la puerta trasera del complejo deportivo. Ahí se detuvo para tomar aire, permitir que su corazón dejara de latir con tanta fuerza y también asegurarse de que realmente había escapado.

-¿Otra vez estás metido en líos, Serrure?

El niño se giró sobresaltado, la voz a sus espaldas sonaba entre severa y burlona, pero se relajó casi de inmediato al ver que se trataba de los dos guardias locales, que le conocían bastante bien y toleraban sus desmanes como si fueran juegos infantiles inocentes.

-No… es que parece que va a llover...

-Mentiroso... Estás aquí porque quieres ver a ese joven patinador que te tiene fascinado ¿No es cierto?

A Serrure se le iluminaron los ojos, se olvidó de todo y reanudó su carrera... esta vez hacia dentro del complejo, recorrió los vestidores y saltó un par de vallas para atajar camino y salir directamente hasta la pista de patinaje. Dentro de unos días serían las competencias de selección para el equipo olímpico, y varios aspirantes entrenaban duramente, preparándose para el evento.

Pero a él solo le importaba su ángel... lo llamaba así porque le parecía una visión celestial... era el mejor de todos, según su opinión, y se deslizaba en el hielo como si flotara, con movimientos elegantes y etéreos. Le localizó enseguida, podía reconocerlo entre todos en un instante porque su talle esbelto, su altura, sus finos movimientos y sobre todo, sus facciones armoniosas lo destacaban a la perfección.

Era muy joven, quizá no tenía veinte años todavía y era una de las nuevas promesas del deporte invernal para Francia. Quedó extático observando el modo en que repetía una y otra vez los pasos de su rutina, hasta quedar satisfecho, hasta lograr que la fuerza y la estética se volvieran una sola y que todo funcionara en sincronía con la hermosa melodía clásica que había elegido para entrenar.

Serrure repetía cada movimiento desde su lugar en el pasillo, corría a lo largo de las gradas alzando los brazos, girando, deteniéndose... todo sin perderlo de vista a él... a su ángel... al muchacho mas hermoso y maravilloso que había visto jamás... tropezó con un espectador descuidado y le mereció un par de manotazos y palabras recriminatorias en voz alta, eso hizo que el joven patinador alzara la vista y sonriera con cierta coquetería... acababa de descubrir a su todavía mas joven admirador.

-P-perdón...- balbució, poniéndose mas colorado que un tomate. Odiaba hacer el ridículo frente a su ángel, odiaba que lo notara siendo un torpe.

Finalmente, el patinador se acercó a la barra lateral, lo más cerca que pudo del lugar donde había ocurrido el incidente y sin dejar de sonreír, clavó su mirada de pantera en el muchachito.

-Ven aquí- dijo, con un movimiento claro de labios y el ademán de su mano- Ven...

-¿Yo?- se preguntó el pequeño, acercándose sin creer su buena suerte… su ángel lo estaba llamando.

-Parece que olvidé traer una bebida hidratante... ¿Podrías ir y comprarme una? Que sea de cítricos, por favor...- le dijo el joven, extendiéndole un billete que sacó del bolsillo de la sudadera que llevaba puesta.

-¿No tienes miedo de que me vaya y me robe tu dinero?

-¿Debería tenerlo… Serrure?

El joven se alejó patinando hasta el otro extremo de la pista, dejando al niño desconcertado ¡Lo había llamado por su nombre! Bueno, por su nombre de la calle... su ángel además, era adivino o quizá alguien le había dicho quien era y a lo que se dedicaba... Fue entonces hasta el local de alimentos y pidió un envase de bebida hidratante sabor cítricos. Mientras esperaba su vuelto, el aroma de la comida rápida le recordó que llevaba todo el día sin comer, y el estómago gruñó ruidosamente... miró el cambio depositado en su mano por el vendedor. Era suficiente para comprar un pequeño pan relleno de queso y no creía que fuera razón suficiente para que su ángel se enfadara.

Regresó a la pista y lo encontró sentado en el área de descanso, colocando los protectores a sus patines para salir del hielo.

-¿Por qué no compraste el pan con queso?- le preguntó a Serrure, recibiendo íntegro el vuelto de su compra y mirando fijamente al niño.

-¿Cómo sabías…? Es decir... El dinero no es mío, yo tengo mi propio dinero y si quiero, compro comida.

-Lo que traes en tu bolsillo no es suficiente...

-¡Claro que lo es! Son siete dólares americanos y...- buscó en su bolsillo sin encontrar el dinero, buscó en cada uno de los lugares donde podía estar el rollo de billetes- ¡Oh, no! ¡Mil demonios! ¡No está!

-¿Por qué no vamos a comprar ese pan con queso ahora?- dijo el joven, divertido al notar los apuros del pequeño embaucador- Tomaré un descanso y comeré algo también.

-¡Pero es que yo tenía…! ¡Diantres! Ese enorme animal rubio debió hacer que los tirara cuando me...

Serrure no terminó la frase y el joven se le quedó mirando, esperando que dijera la causa por la que según él, extravió su efectivo. Pero el niño se quedó callado y se alejó corriendo, la forma en que su ángel lo miraba lo ponía nervioso. Y además,, ¿Por qué lo invitaba a comer sin conocerlo? ¿Por qué no siguió su primer impulso y se fue con el billete de veinte euros en la mano?

Iba tan molesto consigo mismo, que casi se topa de frente con el hombre rubio. Apenas alcanzó a esconderse tras el resquicio de una puerta y evitó ser descubierto. No tenía idea que el tipo lo hubiese seguido hasta ahí... y si seguía molesto por el intento de robo o resultaba ser el pervertido que estaba imaginando, los problemas no se le iban a terminar pronto.

-Creí que ya te marchabas...

-Es que... está lloviendo y además... regresaré a buscar el dinero que se me cayó… tal vez fue en las gradas cuando estaba corriendo por el pasillo...

El chiquillo regresó al área de la pista y el joven se quedó parado, observando al hombre rubio que parecía no querer darse por vencido y retirarse sin haber encontrado al ladronzuelo. Como si su sola mirada de jade hubiese sido suficiente para llamar su atención, el rubio alzó su mirada de zafiro y se encontró con aquella sublime aparición. Dejó escapar una especie de quejido sordo y el joven bajó las pestañas negras como un abanico moviéndose en cámara lenta.

Le dio la espalda y el hombre pudo admirar el trasero pequeño, redondo y firme, bastante bien delineado por las mallas de spandex. El joven se detuvo para volver el rostro y asegurarse que tenía toda la atención del rubio, entornó nuevamente los párpados y se agachó fingiendo que se ataba el cordón de sus zapatos deportivos... al mismo tiempo, otro hombre absolutamente alelado por el glorioso espectáculo que daba el joven pelinegro, tropezó con una pared derramando las bebidas y la comida que llevaba en las manos.

En medio de risas sofocadas, algunos amigos del distraído lo ayudaron a ponerse en pié, pero el líquido derramado salpicó totalmente al joven patinador. Aquel inconveniente era el pretexto perfecto para acercarse a él y el rubio tomó la oportunidad...

-¿Estás bien?- le dijo, ofreciéndole su pañuelo para que limpiara las gotas que llegaron a su hermoso rostro- Espero que no tengas una competencia esta noche... tu traje ha quedado un poco sucio...

El joven tomó el pañuelo, asegurándose de rozar ligeramente los dedos del hombre rubio y también de terminar de traspasar su corazón alzando el rostro y mirándole con gesto de niño haciendo un puchero.

-Es un traje nuevo... Y todavía debo entrenar... 

-Sería una pena que patinaras con esa mancha... Por favor, no me lo tomes a mal, pero podemos ir a la tienda por otro traje…

-Gracias. No tengo el suficiente dinero para comprar otro…

-Pero yo te lo ofrezco desinteresadamente…- insistió el rubio- No me molesta poder comprar un traje para que sigas entrenando...

-Gracias, pero no...- dijo el patinador, devolviendo la prenda con un grácil movimiento de su mano- No acostumbro aceptar obsequios de desconocidos... Has sido muy lindo y amable, ahora es mejor que regrese a la pista o mi entrenador se enfadará terriblemente...

Y el rubio lo miró alejarse, prácticamente sin respirar, porque aquel muchacho lo había dejado sin palabras y sin aire en los pulmones... ¡Cielos eternos! ¡Cómo se parecía a su hermano menor! ¡A su adorado hermano! Cuando era más joven, cuando dejaba la adolescencia y su corazón todavía no era tocado del todo por la ambición... los años dorados en que vivían consentidos por su padre, amados por su madre, respetados por todos... cuando su hermanito era el mejor de la clase y lo ayudaba con los tutores porque él siempre fue muy cabeza dura y las ciencias eran muy difíciles de estudiar… cuando a cambio, lo protegía de cualquiera que se atreviera a intentar burlarse de sus pocas dotes para el ejercicio físico y los deportes rudos... pero ese hermano se había ido… se había sacrificado como una forma de redimir todos sus errores y todo el daño que por ambición desmedida, por rencor y envidia, había causado. Antes de morir le había pedido perdón… había dicho “Lo siento, hermano…” y le había roto el corazón… 

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus tristes recuerdos. Olvidado momentáneamente del motivo por el que estaba en aquel complejo deportivo, decidió que iba a dejar de buscar al pequeño ladrón de carteras por ese día... era más probable encontrarlo en las calles al siguiente atardecer… no había mucha prisa ahora que lo tenía localizado, pero todavía necesitaba estar bien seguro de que aquel niño de la calle era quien estaba buscando…

***

Serrure no sabía exactamente por qué estaba enfadado, ni tampoco por qué se le escapaban las lágrimas cuando atestiguó como su bello ángel coqueteaba con el hombre rubio. Olvidó hasta el hambre que sentía y ya no quiso verlo más. Se fue sin interesarle la lluvia que caía, bajando su raído gorro de lana hasta la mitad de sus ojos verdes, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos... Caminó hasta llegar al callejón donde pasaba las noches. Miró a ambos lados antes de trepar por el contenedor de basura y abrir la ventana de aquel abandonado atelier… estaba en el segundo piso de una casa antigua, abajo funcionaba un ruidoso bar y la parte de arriba era una bodega de vinos y viandas. Era curioso que esa habitación se quedara sin uso, pero entonces le venía bien a él y a otros varios pequeños indigentes que se arropaban juntos sobre una vieja colchoneta y una manta que habían comprado cooperando entre todos.

El muchachito no dormía con ellos, prefería envolverse en su chamarra, cubrirse con la vieja y rota manta que era solo de su propiedad y acurrucarse junto a uno de los tubos de las chimeneas… por lo menos en invierno, aquel cuartucho lleno de cajas y botes de pintura, destartalados caballetes y varios lienzos a medio terminar, abandonados por un anónimo intento de artista, no pasaban frío...

-Puedes comer un poco de pan, Serrure... cuando el hombre ese te atrapó, tiraste tu dinero y nosotros lo recogimos. Compramos pan, jamón y leche… pero creo que solo quedaron unas piezas de pan...

-¿Se gastaron mi dinero?

-Bueno... creímos que te llevaría con la policía... no pensamos que llegarías a escapar...

El pequeño tomó las dos piezas de pan que restaban del gran banquete que involuntariamente regaló a sus compañeros de desventuras. Estaba esponjoso y delicioso, lo devoró en un minuto porque de verdad estaba muriendo de hambre… y luego volvió a pensar en su ángel... no se despidió de él, ni le preguntó como era que conocía su nombre… o como diablos hizo para adivinar que no tenía su dinero, o que quería pan con queso... era extraño... pero resultaba al final, que tampoco él sabía como se llamaba… no era un ángel verdadero, no… era un muchacho que le sonrió y le mostró el culo al hombre que lo perseguía… pero… ¿Y si lo había hecho para distraerlo y que se olvidara de su persecución? Igual había resultado...

Así se quedó dormido… pensando que el coqueteo había sido exclusivamente para salvarle el pellejo. Y se había marchado siendo descortés… su ángel lo había invitado a comer… quizá estuviera dispuesto a invitarle un desayuno, uno calientito… quizá unos deliciosos waffles llenos de almíbar y frutas, derramando crema batida y nueces... quizá un chocolate con leche caliente, con esos pequeños malvaviscos blancos flotando dentro… así se veía en la TV que era un desayuno alegre, lo veía pegado a la vitrina del centro comercial hasta que los guardias lo forzaban a irse y evitaban también que pusiera su desastroso banco afuera de su negocio para buscar clientes y apostar con ellos...

Y también soñó a su ángel mientras patinaba. Y se soñó a sí mismo vestido con un traje ajustado de lycra, un traje negro con un velo verde jade, salpicado de pequeñas piedras brillantes. Serrure sintió en el estómago un golpe de nervios, pero su nombre fue anunciado en el altavoz… un nombre con un apellido… no logró escucharlo, no logró comprenderlo… “Lo…” “Lo…” no entendió más pero sabía que era él. Y salió a la pista patinando como un profesional, la música inició y las luces se entornaron… era la misma melodía clásica, el sonido vibrante del cello y los violines que su ángel ensayaba… pero no era su ángel, era él… en una competencia onírica...

Dio saltos, giros, pasos de danza... y el público borroso aplaudía, aunque no podía distinguirlos. Y de pronto su ángel patinaba a su lado, le sonreía y le corregía el modo en que llevaba los brazos, haciendo la seña de que los levantara más, que elevara la barbilla, que sonriera y que dejara fluir su alma a través de las evoluciones del patinaje.

-Eres un ganador…- susurró el ángel, antes de vaporizarse en millones de partículas de polvo brillante, como diamante arrasado por el viento. Y Serrure terminó su rutina y el público lo ovacionaba… pero las gradas estaban vacías… nadie estaba ahí, escuchaba las voces, los aplausos y el altavoz mencionando su nombre que no lograba entender, pero estaba solo… muy solo… ni siquiera su ángel estaba a su lado...

Despertó sintiéndose angustiado, llorando nuevamente porque su sueño le recordaba que nadie se ocupaba de él, de cuidarlo, de darle un desayuno calientito, de comprarle ropa y libros para ir a la escuela ¡No recordaba si alguna vez había ido a una! Sabía leer, escribir, sabía algo de matemáticas y hasta recordaba algunas fechas históricas… pero no recordaba haber ido a una escuela nunca… como no recordaba su nombre o si alguna vez tuvo padres. Su memoria más lejana siempre fue la de las calles de parís, y su refugio aquel atelier y su forma de ganarse la vida: robar y embaucar...

No tomaba drogas, no le atraía probarlas… porque ya había visto como pudrían el cerebro y él no quería tener el cerebro derretido y comportarse como un idiota, y que por conseguir mas hierba o polvo tuviese que acceder a las sucias proposiciones de los pervertidos que los rondaban en las calles.

Eso le recordó al rubio y sintió un escalofrío… ¿Quién era y porqué lo persiguió tan afanosamente el día anterior? Como fuera, seguro ya se había ido de la ciudad o al menos, habría ido a otros puntos de interés turístico… y él podría volver a “trabajar” en paz…

***

-Si nos presentamos... ya no seremos un par de desconocidos...

El hombre rubio alzó la mirada y se encontró con el rostro atractivo, armonioso y sublime del joven patinador. Le asombró que lo reconociera porque llevaba arriba la gorra de su chamarra deportiva, el rubio cabello atado con una coleta y gafas oscuras. Además había cambiado su mochila por un estuche de guitarra y bebía un enorme tarro de café con una montaña de panecillos dulces. Lo que menos esperaba era volver a verlo y que se le acercara, pero igual le saltó el corazón dentro del pecho y el pulso se le aceleró... se puso de pié toscamente y lo invitó a sentarse.

-Sé mi invitado... ¿Quieres café?

-No... pero acepto una taza de té english breakfast...

El rubio se puso lívido… su hermano también bebía esa infusión y la acompañaba de pétalos de flores azucaradas, delicadeza que seguramente no existía en aquel café de la ciudad luz.

-Me llamo Thor... Thor Odinson...- dijo el rubio, extendiendo su diestra e iniciando las presentaciones.

-¿Thor? ¿Cómo el dios nórdico?

-Si... nací en Noruega, no dentro de una cueva por supuesto... pero por eso mi padre me puso ese nombre.

-Yo me llamo Lukan, no como el evangelista, sino como el hermano del Rey Arturo, “Lucan el unificador”.

-Ya no somos desconocidos- sonrió el rubio, fascinado con la voz suave y modulada del joven Lukan, y como servía un poco de crema en su té, usando sus manos largas, blancas y bien cuidadas- Podemos charlar mientras termino mi desayuno. ¿Quieres algo?

-¿Donas, bagels y pasteles? Mi entrenador moriría de un infarto si llego a probar esas harinas antes de la competencia...

-Pero te han traído un sándwich de pollo y chocolates... ¿Eso sí se te permite comer?

-No es para mí...- dijo Lukan, mirando hacia la puerta de entrada, pues justo en ese instante, un niño entró al café, con el aspecto desarrapado y sucio de los sin hogar, se acercó al mostrador e intentó comprar salchichas con papas, de las que se vendían en envase de cartón para llevarlas de inmediato. Pero los empleados no solo ignoraron su solicitud, sino que le indicaron con malos modales, que saliera de inmediato, que daba mal aspecto a los clientes.

-Serrure...

-¿Lo conoces, Thor? Ese pequeño va a diario a verme entrenar ¿Es amigo tuyo?

-No... intentó robar mi cartera... ¿Cómo sabías que iba a venir? ¿Vas a darle el sándwich?

-Sí… pero aquí no... Y yo desayuno aquí casi a diario, ese chiquillo me sigue a donde voy.

Thor ladeó la cabeza sin comprender exactamente por qué el joven no se levantaba y le daba el sándwich al niño, cuando era evidente que tenía hambre y solo quería comprar algo de comida. Finalmente fue echado a la calle y los dos pudieron ver cuando decía varios insultos al empleado que lo dejó a media calle. Serrure alisó su gastada ropa, se caló el gorro de lana y tomó algo del suelo...

-¡Agáchate!- exclamó Thor, apenas retirando a Lukan del cristal de la ventana, que cayó convertido en añicos cuando una piedra de regular tamaño se estrelló con fuerza.

-¡Llamen a la policía! ¡Atrapen a ese delincuente!

Thor retiró su mano temblorosa del cabello revuelto de Lukan, mientras los dos escuchaban el caos que Serrure había provocado con su acto de vandalismo. Igual que ellos, otros clientes junto a la ventana se levantaban y sacudían sus ropas, algunos de ellos tenían pequeñas cortadas en la piel causadas por los fragmentos de cristal, los empleados del local ofrecían disculpas y corrían con un botiquín mientras otros corrían tras el problemático chico.

-¡Oh, Serrure... no cambiarás jamás!- murmuró Thor, sacudiendo su chaqueta- Lukan ¿Estás bien, no tienes alguna cortadura?

-No… ninguna... ¿Y tú?

Thor negó con un movimiento de cabeza, hubiese sido imposible que el vidrio cortara su piel. Ambos respondieron igual al mesero que se apresuró a preguntarles si estaban bien, y los invitó a pasar a otra área del café... se les serviría de nuevo lo que estaban tomando.

-¿Quieres iniciar de nuevo este almuerzo?

-No, prefiero ir a llevar su almuerzo a Serrure... te aseguro que no saldrá en lo que resta del día después de esta hazaña...

-¿Sabes dónde localizarlo? ¿Dónde vive?

-Tengo el presentimiento que él me encontrará... – respondió Lukan, acercando su mano al rostro de Thor para sacudirle unos minúsculos trozos de vidrio atrapados en su barba rubia- Me tengo que ir al entrenamiento ahora...

Thor detuvo la mano que sacudía su vello facial, era demasiado poderoso el estremecimiento al darse cuenta que aquel joven olía a maderas, como su hermano... no era el mismo aceite esencial de oud y rosas, era más como maderas preciosas, pero los acentos se parecían tanto...

-Lukan...- murmuró, deseando no haberse topado con ese joven jamás- ¿Eres en verdad de este mundo?

***

Serrure tomó el sándwich y lo devoró con ansiedad, luego se bebió la mitad de la bebida hidratante y engulló sin remordimiento las dos barras de chocolate que estaban colocadas en las gradas, justo detrás del área de descanso. Supo de inmediato que su ángel había colocado todo para él.

-La policía te busca, no podrás regresar a las calles en varios días...

-O me voy a trabajar a otro barrio, no tengo ningún problema… en el subterráneo tal vez... Espera ¿Ahora como diantre sabes que la policía me busca? ¿Sabes de casualidad lo que sucedió?

-Lanzaste algo e hiciste trizas el cristal de un café.

-Explícame si eres adivino, hechicero o lees la mente…- dijo, mirando con desconfianza a su ángel- ¿No eres un verdadero ángel enviado del cielo, verdad?

-¿Yo? No, por supuesto... yo desayunaba en el café que sufrió tu ataque terrorista hace un par de horas.

-Pensé que tenías poderes o algo...- respiró Serrure aliviado, terminando la segunda barra de chocolate.

-Toma...- dijo el joven de ojos verdes, acercándole una maleta deportiva y bajando de inmediato para atender a los gritos del entrenador, que lo solicitaba en la pista de inmediato.

Serrure abrió la maleta y encontró un traje deportivo nuevo, más o menos de su talla, mallas de spandex y un par de patines usados. Comprendió con una radiante sonrisa que su ángel lo estaba invitando a que patinara también, a que cumpliera al menos en parte... uno de sus sueños.

No podía acceder a la pista en ese momento, pero sabía que había rondas libres de una a tres de la tarde, el horario en que los atletas se iban a comer. Salió corriendo del lugar... necesitaba con urgencia encontrar la forma de darse un baño y de probarse la ropa.

Pero tal parecía que la suerte se le había terminado. Una mano grande y férrea lo detuvo atenazándolo por el brazo. Esta vez, el niño no intentó escapar... tarde o temprano se terminaría su estrella y parecía que al fin lo había conseguido… algún policía lo atrapó.

-¿Te robaste esa ropa?

-¡No! Me la han regalado... ¿Qué haces aquí, por qué no me dejas en paz?

-Necesito hablar contigo, Serrure...

-Llévame a los baños públicos y hablaremos... No intentes llevarme a tu habitación de Hotel… a los baños públicos o comienzo a gritar que me has tocado las bolas ¿Me escuchas?

-¿De dónde sacas esas malditas ideas?- rió Thor, haciendo sonar una enorme carcajada y accediendo a los deseos del pequeño.

Lukan estaba saliendo del vestidor cuando lo vió... deslizándose tembloroso sobre el hielo. Ninguno de los sueños de Serrure contemplaba esas dudas y el temor de darse un buen golpazo contra el hielo… pero ahí estaba, intentando soltar su cuerpo y equilibrarse, mientras Thor lo alcanzaba usando una casaca de un equipo de hockey noruego. El rubio patinaba como un dios, en caso de que los dioses patinaran, con firmeza y fuerza, como si perteneciera al equipo nacional de hockey y fuera el delantero principal. Agresivo y constante en sus giros. 

Lukan se subió entonces a la grada y disfrutó del espectáculo... con la paciencia de los milenios, el rubio cuidaba al muchacho al patinar, en dos ocasiones lo recibió entre los brazos y lo empujó para que no perdiera el impulso, Thor reía y Serrure maldecía… el corazón de Lukan comenzó a llenarse de un calorcillo de ternura mezclado con añoranzas… el enorme rubio seguía siendo el enorme guerrero, decidido y de noble corazón...

-Buscas a tu hermano reencarnado, buscas al chiquillo al que Odín le ha dado una nueva oportunidad… el viejo le tuvo lástima y rescató su alma de Hel, pero ¿Y qué sientes tú por él ahora? Es solo un niño... solo un niño tonto, que no tiene memoria de lo que fue ni de lo que pudo ser y sin embargo, ha sido capaz de sentir celos cuando me vió coqueteando contigo... ¿Valdrá la pena que lo deje ir directo a tus redes, rubio tonto?

***

Esa noche, Serrure fue feliz... de la pista de patinaje fueron a cenar lo que él quiso y por primera vez se atiborró de waffles con crema batida. Comió hasta que el estómago protestó con un dolor que lo hizo retorcerse y quejarse fuertemente. Thor y Lukan lo hicieron dormir en el auto del rubio, mientras ellos conversaban sentados en el cofre y miraban a lo lejos las luces de la ciudad... 

Mientras dormía, Thor no podía evitar perderse en la forma en que Lukan movía la cabeza y hacía hacia atrás su cabello, constantemente pasaba los sedosos mechones de azabache tras su linda, pequeña y sonrosada oreja...

-¿Qué piensas hacer con Serrure? ¿Por qué te interesa?

-Bueno, yo... quiero darle una oportunidad y sacarlo de las calles… No es bueno que siga robando, estafando y viviendo a costa de la ingenuidad de los turistas...

-Si es su naturaleza... no podrás evitarlo, Thor...

-Solo necesita a alguien que crea en él.

Entre ambos hubo un pesado silencio… cada uno sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Thor fue el primero que reaccionó. Se sentía feliz, estaba 99% seguro de que aquel niño mortal astuto, ladino y atrevidamente descarado era la reencarnación de su amado hermano, imaginó que su padre no estaría para nada de acuerdo con su conducta, pues apenas se enteró que Odín lo había revivido y a dónde lo había enviado, dejó todo a un lado y voló a Midgard para encontrarlo. Su intención era hacerle recordar su origen divino y llevarlo de regreso a Asgard.

Por supuesto, no planeaba encontrar a aquel doble mortal de Loki... porque el joven se parecía tanto a él, que dolía, y su cercanía lo alteraba como en la juventud el mismo Dios del engaño lo había alterado. 

-¿En quien piensas, Thor?

-No pensaba en nadie en especial ¿Por qué?

-Pues porque tenías un gesto... y ese gesto solo se pone cuando estás pensando en alguien importante...

-Serrure tiene razón... pareces adivino… Pensaba en un hombre… uno que fue muy especial en mi vida...

-¿Lo amabas?

-Mucho.

-¿Fue tu pareja? ¿Por qué rompieron?

-Él murió...

¡Oh, lo siento mucho! No quise ser entrometido... supongo entonces que perder a tu amado fue un golpe muy duro y difícil de superar... 

-Más de lo que crees… era mi hermano. Y su muerte me dolió mas de lo que todos imaginan… pero ¿Sabes? Me siento satisfecho, porque antes de morir, mi hermano rectificó en algunas acciones equivocadas que había cometido... murió con honor, murió redimido y eso me da cierta paz.

Lukan suspiró, lo que Thor interpretó como molestia por estar hablando de otro hombre en lugar de ponerle atención a él, que no se mostraba indiferente a la no menos atractiva presencia del rubio. Miró de reojo al asiento trasero del auto y confirmó que Serrure continuaba profundamente dormido, entonces tomó de las manos a Lukan y las estrechó con dulzura… el de cabellos negros alzó la mirada y entreabrió los labios, en una clara invitación que no se podía rechazar.

Thor se acercó para besarlo... cubrió los labios rojos y finos con los suyos, presionando con ternura, probando su sabor y encontrando que su frescura lo transportaba a las mismas puertas de las constelaciones del Valhalla. Lukan correspondió al beso sacando un poco su lengua, la cual de inmediato fue atrapada y succionada, amasada y revuelta por la lengua caliente del mayor.

Por varios eternos instantes la caricia perduró, Thor no dejó de apretar las manos blancas y delgadas, crispando sus fuertes dedos para evitar el impulso de abrazarlo y estrecharlo con pasión.

De pronto, Lukan dio por terminado el beso y se bajó del cofre del auto, echando a caminar de regreso al camino y a la ciudad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué hice mal?- preguntó Thor, siguiéndolo a corta distancia.

-¿Así de rápido te olvidas de los muertos?- replicó el pelinegro, haciendo brillar sus ojos de jade con rabia.


	2. SEGUNDA NOCHE. CONOCIÉNDONOS.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor comienza a revelarle su identidad a Serrure, y los recuerdos llegan en forma de pesadilla.  
> Al mismo tiempo, comienza a soñar con hacerle el amor a Lukan.

Serrure lo vió acercarse y entonces decidió que era la hora de salir de ahí. Cerró el juego, tomó los billetes que estaban sobre la mesita y corrió con rumbo al subterráneo. No quería hablar con él, no quería verlo o recibir nuevos favores de su parte. Así regresaran los días de hambre, de frío y de zozobra si la policía lo atrapaba, de aquel enorme tipo rubio ya no quería nada, ni el más insignificante saludo…

No le importaron los gritos de los turistas a los que apostaba en esos momentos, reclamando su dinero, ni le importaban las voces del mayor llamándolo... era importante para el niño que nadie lo viera llorar. Y es que las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos de esmeralda, grandes, abundantes, saladas... le daba más rabia no poder contener aquella inundación mojando sus mejillas de alabastro y corrió con todas sus ganas, esperando perder de vista al terco rubio.

Tres noches atrás, presenció, escondido bajo la estructura de las graderías, como su dulce ángel se disculpaba con Thor, mencionó que había exagerado al reclamarle sobre las relaciones que había dejado atrás, que en realidad no se conocían lo suficiente ni tenía derecho alguno para molestarse en la forma que lo hizo y también le dijo, que si no estaba muy molesto con él, le gustaría retomar lo que tenían pendiente justo donde se quedaron.

Serrure no comprendió muy bien a lo que se refería hasta que vió a Thor sonreír de medio lado y acercar el rostro de su ángel, con una de sus enormes manos en el cuello de cisne, hasta su rostro anguloso y barbudo y devorarle los labios con engolosinamiento. Lukan correspondió el beso con un gemidito de satisfacción y después se separaron, pues esperaban la llegada del chiquillo de un momento a otro. No querían ser descubiertos, aunque sin que se enteraran, esa precaución ya era absolutamente inútil.

-No te escapes de mí...- dijo una voz grave y varonil tomando fuertemente el hombro del callejero- No tengo la menor idea de la causa de tu molestia, pero creo que es tiempo de terminar con tus caprichos y de que escuches los motivos que tengo para seguirte...

-Te odio... no quiero que te acerques a mí... ¡Suéltame y no me toques o gritaré!

-¿Quieres calmarte, pequeño Loki? Ya basta de pataletas... ya me cansé, ahora es tiempo de que me escuches y que sepas que, por todos los infiernos de Surtur, es lo que hago aquí, en medio de esta ciudad buscándote e intentando hacerme tu amigo...

Esta vez la voz sonó tan severa, que Serrure se estremeció y se quedó petrificado.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-Loki. Así te nombraron tus padres, Loki… hijo de Laufey. Ese eres tú y también eres uno de los hijos de Odín, igual que yo, somos hermanos..  
.  
-Claro...- respondió el niño, encongiéndose de hombros y alzando los ojos al cielo, en un perfecto gesto de incredulidad y condescendencia- ¿Y vienes de parte de mis queridos padres que se han arrepentido de haberme abandonado?

-No. Nuestro Padre aunque seguramente sabe que estoy buscándote, no me ha enviado ni estará de acuerdo con mis acciones... Pero eres mi querido hermanito menor, y mi deber es devolverte tus recuerdos, tus memorias, y llevarte a donde correspondes.

-Es lo único verdadero que has dicho, Thor... mi memoria no está conmigo... no recuerdo nada de mi pasado, por mucho que me esfuerzo, no logro recordar nada...

-Puede ser que no recuerdes todo, pero tu origen debes conocerlo, para que aceptes quien eres y regreses a tomar tu lugar...

-Creo que estás loco... muy loco… ¿Inventas toda esta historia para que me olvide que no quiero verte ya?

-Dime, Loki... Serrure... ¿Por qué no quieres verme, por qué has abandonado tus prácticas de patinaje y también has abandonado a Lukan?

-Es algo que no te importa...

-No deberías ser altanero conmigo, pequeño hermanito... Lukan compite hoy en rutina corta, ha trabajado mucho para llegar con las mejores calificaciones y se entristece porque no estás ahí para verlo. Si tú quieres, no me digas nada, pero ve a verlo… y piensa un poco en lo que te he dicho. Poco a poco creerás.

***

La cadencia de la rutina, la elegancia de los movimientos, la fuerza y precisión de sus saltos y giros, terminaron por arrancar ovaciones al público presente la primera noche de eliminatorias entre los equipos de patinaje artístico. Percusiones y cuerdas resonaban por los altavoces, dando un clímax dramático a la perfecta presentación de Lukan, el traje elástico en color negro, bordado en los hombros y cayendo a los costados con pedrería de color jade, el suave y transparente velo del mismo color que caía gracioso por los largos brazos, como alas etéreas de ángel, enmarcando aquel cabello negro, sedoso y libre, que deslizaba los despeinados mechones de azabache sobre los felinos ojos de verde infinito, el pálido blanco de su rostro, animado por el inevitable sonrojo que le daban las luces y el esfuerzo físico, el cuerpo elástico y esbelto, todo se conjugaba para hacer en ese momento todavía más seductora la presencia de aquel increíble muchacho

Y Thor estaba absorto y fascinado presenciando su triunfo... Las notas sonoras terminaron y de nuevo un aplauso unánime se dejó escuchar, incluso Serrure aplaudía y gritaba “bravos” y “hurras” a todo pulmón. Lukan sonrió satisfecho y patinó tranquilo a la salida de la pista, donde esperó sus calificaciones mientras bebía grandes cantidades de agua.

-¡Rankeado en primer lugar!- exclamó su entrenador, entusiasmado por los resultados- ¡Directo a los preolímpicos, directo al campeonato mundial! ¡Lukan, estás dentro!

Lo esperaron hasta que las luces se apagaron, cuando los equipos comenzaron a retirarse y el público ya había abandonado el complejo deportivo. Entonces Serrure parecía estar olvidado de los enfados hacia el joven patinador, apenas lo vió corrió para echarse en sus brazos y felicitarlo por el triunfo… Lukan correspondió lanzando una cristalina carcajada y el corazón de Thor se llenó de un extraño calorcillo al escucharlos reír, verlos abrazarse y comentar felices.

-Vamos a festejar... yo invito la cena… ¿Algún antojo especial?

-¡Hamburguesas!- exclamó Serrure

Thor y el pequeño devoraron seis hamburguesas entre los dos, cuatro paquetes de papas fritas y dos malteadas de fresa y chocolate. Lukan desistió de romper el duro régimen que llevaba durante las competencias y se conformó con una ensalada de pollo sin aderezos y agua natural. Después de comer hasta casi reventar, Serrure se dirigió hasta el área de juegos y como cualquier niño de su edad, se embelesó en las máquinas de videojuegos, dejando a los mayores a solas durante algunos minutos.

-Hubiese querido llevarte a un lugar más elegante...

-No te preocupes, Thor... donde mi pequeño amigo sea feliz, seré feliz yo...

-¿Cómo es que nunca veo a nadie de tu familia esperándote? Has triunfado... deberían estar aquí...

Lukan se sonrojó un poco, bajó sus magníficos ojos hasta fijarse en la cálida mano que intentaba entrelazarse con la suya. Dejó a Thor hacer, tomarle la mano y besar levemente la punta de sus dedos largos y fríos, antes de responder.

-Igual que Serrure yo fui un paria, un abandonado... Mis padres se olvidaron de mí a pesar de que los conozco y sé donde encontrarlos... Tuve un hogar adoptivo en el que fui relativamente feliz, pero nunca me aceptaron del todo, por eso decidí irme... antes que los rencores con mis hermanastros causaran una tragedia o algo así... por fortuna, las becas deportivas cubren todas mis necesidades, mientras pueda mantener mi nivel, podré seguir estudiando y participando en competencias... Esa debe ser la razón por la que siento como un deber proteger a ese niño...

Thor condujo de regreso al departamento que ahora ocupaba en un barrio elegante de la ciudad luz. En el asiento trasero, Serrure roncaba con una sonrisa traviesa bailándole en los labios, estaba harto de comer y de jugar, reflejaba una paz que raramente sentía, y al menos aquella noche, dormía sin la preocupación de verse descubierto o acosado por la policía o por delincuentes de mayor edad que en ocasiones le quitaban el dinero ganado durante el día.

Lukan también sentía que los párpados le pesaban, se acomodó como un gatito sobre el hombro del rubio, permitió que lo abrazara y se relajó, gozando de la calidez del cuerpo de Thor.

-¿Y si te quedas hoy conmigo, Lukan?- se aventuró a murmurar el rubio, aspirando el perfume del menor mientras su mano se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo, buscando la cintura pequeña y las caderas que se levantaron un poco para que tuviera mejor acceso a su anatomía- Hemos salido un par de veces, me gustas muchísimo y me parece que no te soy indiferente... podría enamorarme perdidamente de ti...

-Me gustas más cuando eres totalmente sincero, rubio lindo...- respondió Lukan, besando el recio cuello y dejándole sentir su cálido aliento- Y te agradezco que no intentes acostarte conmigo con mentiras. Te odiaría en el mismo instante en que me dijeras un “te amo” que no sientes tan solo para tenerme.

-Oh, Lukan... Dejemos eso al tiempo, por favor. No es mi intención ofenderte de ninguna manera...

-Iré si me prometes revelarme algún día la relación que existe entre la muerte de tu hermano y el rompimiento con tu amante... porque cuando me cuentas de ellos, me parece que a veces me confunden tus palabras y no sé exactamente cuando me hablas de uno y cuando del otro...

-Lo prometo...- dijo Thor, acariciando por primera vez la redondez del trasero que no dejaba de mirar cuando el joven pelinegro patinaba. Delineado por la ropa de lycra que todavía llevaba bajo los pants, Lukan ronroneó al sentir la mano cerrarse en sus redondeces… comenzó a desear también al rubio, y su corazón latió con fuerza ante la perspectiva de quedarse toda la noche con él.

-Es un edificio elegante- declaró, al ver el lujo que los rodeaba- ¿Cuál es tu ocupación, que te deja tan buenas ganancias?

-Ayudo a mi padre en el negocio familiar- respondió Thor, subiendo en sus brazos, sin esfuerzo alguno, al joven Serrure, que seguía profundamente dormido.

Había dos alcobas en el departamento… en una de ellos instalaron al niño, Lukan convenció a Thor de que fuera a preparar dos copas de vino mientras él lo cambiaba para ponerle un pijama adecuado. El rubio solo le dijo que procurara no despertarlo... el de ojos verdes rió encantadoramente y apenas se quedó a solas con el niño hizo un ademán con sus manos, una luz color verde apareció y de inmediato, Serrure descansaba vistiendo ropa de cama, mientras que su desgastada ropa de diario apareció colgada en el respaldo de la silla.

Thor lo esperaba con una botella de vino y dos copas en la mano, sin sospechar siquiera que el joven patinador poseía una naturaleza mágica. Para el asgardiano, se trataba simplemente del más hermoso mortal que pudiera existir, y eso era obviamente, porque se parecía extraordinariamente a su amado Loki, en su juventud temprana… de hecho, verlos juntos a Lukan y a Serrure, era como ver a Loki en su niñez y en su adolescencia al mismo tiempo.

Y se propuso no hablar de más, desde luego Lukan estaba enredado de sus historias porque el amado con el que Thor terminó y su hermano, eran la misma persona… Loki fue muy cruel con su amor, lo lastimó mucho y muy profundamente, pero siempre lo amó, y todavía le dolía, le traspasaba el alma recordar el instante de su muerte, y sus últimas palabras diciéndole: “Lo siento, hermano…” Jamás dejaría de venerar su recuerdo, por eso se proponía rescatar la reencarnación de Loki y llevarlo de regreso entre los dioses. Serrure era solo un niño y no recordaba el amor que los había unido, ni las mentiras, ni las peleas... era un ser limpio al que cuidaría y ampararía como lo que era: su pequeño hermano.

Para su fortuna, estaba Lukan. Con él podía perderse noche tras noche a partir de aquella, olvidar poco a poco su obsesión por su hermano muerto, cuidar al pequeño renacido y quizá, con el tiempo, volver a amar. Lukan era el mejor candidato para acompañarlo y lograr todo eso. No importaba que su padre Odín rabiara desde su trono dorado, era un adulto, dueño de su vida y sus decisiones y la que acaba de ser aceptada le llenaba de alborozo… tenía meses, muchos meses desde la última vez que había hecho el amor y se sentía listo para hacerlo de nuevo… con aquel bello, talentoso y joven mortal...

-Por nosotros... por lo que podemos ser...- le dijo, chocando el fino cristal con delicadeza.

-Por este momento, Thor... ya que nada está escrito, no pienses en mañana y dedícate solo a este precioso y único momento...

Thor pensó que estaba a punto de seducir a un inexperto, que poseer a aquel joven sería como devorarse un tierno cervatillo, carne inmaculada para hincarle el diente... pero Lukan no se mostró tímido y por el contrario, entrelazó al grandote por el cuello para que Thor lo besara y lo lamiera, gimió con el gusto que le daba ser tocado de aquella forma. Thor bajó las manos para abarcar el redondo y firme trasero... era muy muy bueno poder al fin, demostrarle cuanto lo deseaba... lo empujó hacia adelante para que sus centros hicieran contacto, y se movió en círculos para comenzar a frotarse de manera deliciosa. Pasó una de sus manos hacia adelante e intentó entrometerla bajo sus ropas para acariciarle directamente, entonces Lukan tomó la iniciativa rehuyendo la caricia íntima, se inclinó y se colocó sobre sus rodillas, dispuesto a liberar el instrumento de Thor y comenzar a adorarlo...

-¿Qué haces…?- balbució el mayor, acostumbrado a ser el que llevara la batuta en sus relaciones.

-¿Tienes miedo? Te aseguro que te va a gustar...

Lukan tenía una mirada brillante y traviesa, sabía exactamente qué hacer y como tocar a su pareja de esa noche que apenas iniciaba… y volverlo loco de placer... Acarició todo el bulto que amenazaba romper la tela del pantalón comprobando que poseía buen tamaño ya, sonrió con encantador gesto y bajó la cremallera en un movimiento insufriblemente lento. Thor lo ayudó deshaciéndose de la prenda en un segundo, quedando en camisa y bóxers ceñidos, apretados, que ahogaban su poderosa arma.

-No te tengo miedo... eres apenas un chiquillo unos años mayor que nuestro pequeño protegido...

-Pero... a diferencia de él- ronroneó Lukan, acercándose hasta el centro del rubio- Yo sí puedo comerte completito... Thor Odinson...

Cuando el falo se liberó de la ropa interior, Lukan se relamió los labios, humedeciéndolos lo suficiente para pasar su lengua a lo largo del cuerpo endurecido... repasó cada contorno y cada vena, hizo círculos deliciosos sobre el glande y apretó con dulzura la bolsa del escroto. Thor lanzó un gemido de animal herido... tenía un temperamento ardiente y desde la muerte de su hermano y amante no había tenido sexo de ninguna clase, ni siquiera recordaba haberse masturbado. Con aquel delicioso espasmo brotándole desde el bajo vientre, el hijo de Odín daba por terminado un largo y doloroso luto, dándose una oportunidad de ser feliz y recomenzar...

-Ah, por todo lo eterno... ¡No te detengas!- exclamó, al sentir como su enorme pene era tragado hasta el fondo por una boca húmeda y lasciva, que de inmediato comenzó a succionar con fuerza, entrándolo y saliéndolo mientras provocaba una enloquecedora fricción con su lengua- ¡Maldición, esto es tan bueno!

Lukan arrugó el ceño, aunque el rubio no se dio cuenta ¿Así que disfrutaba el sexo con otro que no fuera el amante al que juró devoción infinita? Pensó de inmediato en escarmentarlo y dejarlo así, como una de las lámparas de aceite de los pasillos del Palacio de Valhalla, colgado y ardiendo… o también, hacerlo gritar de placer, provocarlo hasta que sacara de su mente y de sus entrañas el recuerdo del amor pasado.

Para suerte del Dios del Trueno… Lukan eligió lo segundo...

Prosiguió su labor hasta llevar al mayor muy cerca del orgasmo, podía sentirlo, en la forma en que se empujaba, tomándolo fuertemente del cabello y adelantándolo hasta hacerlo tragarse entero el enorme pene, y los líquidos que derramaba, dejando un regusto ligeramente salado en su boca. Dejó el mástil erecto a punto de explotar y se situó un poco más abajo, dándole atención a cada testículo y pasando su lengua caliente por la línea del periné, pero sin dejar de masturbarlo halándolo inmisericordemente con la diestra. Thor estaba encorvado, sudando frío, galopando a la velocidad luz hasta la cima del éxtasis... y finalmente, estalló, bañando el rostro hermoso del joven patinador.

Sin duda era una vista maravillosa, ver la juventud hermosa del pelinegro cubierta con su blanca eyaculación, Lukan sonreía y repasaba sus labios con su lengua sonrosada, degustando el sabor del rubio.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo Thor, llenándose de arrepentimiento, de golpe no solo había liberado su placer, sino también su culpa por faltar al juramento de amor y fidelidad hacia su hermano muerto. Ahí estaba, con aquel maravilloso muchacho, dispuesto a compartir la noche… había sido demasiado sencillo convencerle, solo se lo había propuesto y ya... muy sencillo... demasiado… Y todo el deseo y la excitación se habían ido al carajo cuando observar el rostro juvenil, tan dolorosamente igual al de otro, lleno de su esencia, empapado con el semen derramado mientras se dejaba dar placer por Lukan… pero pensando en Loki- Yo... no debí... Lukan, perdóname... ¡Perdóname!

Thor se alejó del muchacho, se echó una bata encima y salió al balcón, deseando poner en órden sus pensamientos y buscar la forma de conformar su espíritu. Tampoco quería ofender a Lukan, pero no encontraba como decirle sin contarle su verdad… su única verdad... que su corazón pertenecía por entero a su hermano. Además, Loki no estaba muerto... había reencarnado, pero su reencarnación tenía la forma, el cuerpo y los pensamientos de un niño de once años. Era imposible en ese momento, hacerle ver que los unía algo más que lazos familiares, algo más que lazos de hermandad y de lealtad… los unía el amor, la pasión insensata e incestuosa que cuidaron e hicieron crecer durante muchos años, a espaldas de sus padres, a espaldas de los nueve reinos y que solo unos pocos sospechaban o conocían...

Lukan estaba muy lejos de sentirse ofendido, por el contrario, aquella inesperada reacción que podía ser desalentadora en cualquier otra circunstancia, le halagaba y le llenaba de vanidad. Odín podía haberlo arrancado del libro de los muertos, su alma podía estar ahora renacida dentro de aquel lindo midgardiano que sin saber por qué, se sentía atraído hacia aquel par de desconocidos que lo cuidaban a cambio de nada... pero lo cierto era que la esencia de Loki estaba separada de su alma, de su cuerpo y de su memoria… Era su resentimiento, su odio, su ambición y su indiferencia a los daños que causaba mientras conseguía lo que quería. Todos esos sentimientos, emociones y tribulaciones juntas, transformadas por la magia que aún conservaba en un hombre joven, hermoso y dispuesto a ayudar a su hermano y amante en la búsqueda de su yo infantil… o quizá a entorpecer su trabajo, no lo sabía a ciencia cierta.

Y la duda radicaba en que aquel Loki dividido conservaba el amor… el único sentimiento bueno de su antiguo corazón. Quizá había muerto envilecido, humillado y furioso, pero también arrepentido... y sus últimas palabras encerraban todo: “Lo siento, hermano…” aunque hubiese querido gritar: “Rescátame, te amo” y no lo dijo para proteger a Thor, para que nadie se diera cuenta ni siquiera en su hora suprema que ambos se amaban... había sido su obsequio postrero y obtuvo como respuesta el perdón. De alguna forma, el rubio logró que el poderoso Padre de Todo lo rescatara de Hel y le diera una nueva oportunidad.

-Es imposible resistirse a ti, cariño...- murmuró Lukan, limpiando los restos de semen de su rostro y recostándose en la amplia cama para sollozar en silencio- Es imposible estar a tu lado y no amarte, y no desearte... Y a pesar de que ha pasado ya tiempo, a pesar de que conservas el amor limpio y fraternal por mi representación de niño en este mundo de mortales... 

***

Thor no quería convocar la lluvia, pero las nubes se cerraban de prisa y las gotas comenzaban a caer sobre su cabeza... no eran demasiadas, así que permitió que cayeran y comenzaran a resbalar por sus mejillas tostadas. ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía, por amor de todo? ¿Por qué se había escapado, asustado como un colegial? No estaba traicionando a nadie, no estaba engañando a nadie... se había conservado desde la muerte de Loki alejado de las parrandas, de las fiestas y de las orgías, no participaba de ningún festín amoroso organizado por los guerreros en Asgard, no salía con mujeres ni con hombres en plan romántico hasta que conoció a Lukan. Entonces la vida le cambió... se sintió alegre, motivado… la felicidad de encontrar al pequeño Loki fue doble cuando conoció a aquel mortal, cuyo talento lo cautivaba, cuya personalidad le atraía, así como el parecido físico lo mantenía ilusionado… y a la hora de la verdad, cuando comprobó que en sus manos y boca expertas disfrutaba de un placer solo comparado al que disfrutaba con su antiguo amante... se acobardó por completo.

-¡Oh Dioses antiguos! Lukan debe pensar que soy un perfecto idiota...- se lamentó, retorciendo sus dedos con desesperación. Podía volver y pedir perdón nuevamente, dejar las cosas así o volverlo a intentar… ¡Claro que lo deseaba! ¡Deseaba la piel, la boca y la intimidad de aquel soberbio muchacho! Pero el recuerdo de otra piel, de otro aroma, de otro sabor se interponía- ¡Oh, Loki… cuánto te extraño!

-Pero yo estoy aquí...

Thor alzó la cabeza y se volvió al escuchar aquellas palabras. Se topó entonces con Serrure... que le miraba desde el alféizar de su ventana. El niño había trepado en forma temeraria, ya que se encontraban en el piso veinte de aquella torre de departamentos, sin que le afectara la altura o lo resbaladizo de los ornamentos de piedra, todo lo que sabía era que estaba respondiendo en forma inconsciente, al llamado de su hermano… o de su amante...

-¡Loki!- exclamó el rubio, espantado de verle saltar hasta su balcón con una agilidad insospechada- Loki ten cuidado, por favor… Aún no podrías resistir una caída desde esta altura...

-Una caída me mataría sin duda… Pero te escuché llamarme... ¿Por qué te escuché hasta la alcoba? ¿Por qué escuché tu voz gritando mi nombre con terror? 

Serrure tenía los ojos enrojecidos, la tez lívida y temblaba de pies a cabeza.

-Dime lo que sentías, pequeño hermano...- preguntó Thor, abrazándolo y alzando los ojos de zafiro al cielo, para que la lluvia cesara. Podía estar él en medio de un dilema personal, pero nada de eso importaba ante una necesidad de Loki- Dime que cosa escuchaste...

Nada era más importante que confortarlo, que hacerlo sentir bien... ni siquiera él mismo importaba.

-Tuve una pesadilla...- dijo el niño, hipando entre sollozos- Siempre tengo pesadillas, ya no habían regresado... desde que tú y Lukan aparecieron, mis malos sueños se fueron… pero esta noche... ¡Es horrible! ¡Es lo mas horrible que he soñado!

-Cuéntame...

Dentro de la alcoba, con la luz apagada, Lukan atestiguaba la conversación de los hermanos. Pensaba ir y también confortar a Serrure, él sabía (¡Por supuesto que lo sabía!) lo que era pasar noches llenas de terror, soñando con monstruos... soñando con rechazos y soledad… Pero decidió aguardar...

-Había una guerra- comenzó a contar el más pequeño- Una guerra terrible con monstruos de piel azul, con hachas de hielo... con demonios de fuego también... y había muchos soldados... soldados diferentes a los que he visto, soldados que podía volar por los cielos y que llevaban espadas de las que salían rayos poderosos... una guerra muy cruel en la que todos decían que se terminaría cuando muriera el que desató el nudo... cuando alguien matara al que liberó todos los males del universo...

Thor lo observaba con atención, el labio inferior de Serrure temblaba al hablar, mientras sus ojos verdes se dilataban y la blanca piel se hacía casi transparente. Su respiración era rápida y superficial, y sin duda, su corazón estaría latiendo muy de prisa... con todo eso concluyó que la encarnación de su hermano había soñado algo más que por el momento, no se atrevía a contarle.

-Fue una pesadilla terrible... ven, hermanito querido... descansa en mi alcoba, duerme en mi cama y yo velaré tu sueño. No te preocupes por nada en adelante, pues ahora me tienes a mí... yo estaré despierto toda la noche, cuidándote...

-Tengo miedo de dormir… no quiero volver a soñar así...

-Te prometo que estaré pendiente de ti. Y si te causa inquietud otro mal sueño, te despertaré para que lo olvides pronto...

-¿Y Lukan?

Thor se quedó mudo y boquiabierto... se olvidó del joven patinador por completo. Pero Lukan estaba ya asomando hacia el balcón, disimulando todo para que creyesen que solo había escuchado las últimas frases de la conversación. Se unió sonriente al abrazo y le dijo al niño, usando su modulada y suave voz:

-No hay nada más importante que tú, querido Serrure... Si a Thor no le importan las multitudes, yo me quedaré también velando tu sueño... ninguna pesadilla se atrevería a acercarse si nosotros dos velamos.

-Pero tú debes descansar... mañana... la competencia...

-Importas tú... la competencia estará bien. Soy fuerte, no menosprecies mi resistencia...

Ante los ojos azorados de Thor, que en realidad no sabía muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, en cuanto a acuerdos para dormir se hablaba, Lukan se metió en la cama, esperando para abrazar a Serrure, que se acomodó con tanto desamparo y necesidad de consuelo, como si fuera un cachorro abandonado… Lukan acarició el cabello negro del niño, hablándole con ternura y en cuestión de un par de minutos, se quedó profundamente dormido.

-En realidad estaba muy cansado el pobrecillo- dijo Thor, terminando de vaciar una de las copas que restaban servidas y tomando una frazada del clóset- Me voy a dormir al otro cuarto...

-Hay mucho espacio en esta cama... ¿No quieres quedarte con nosotros?- sugirió Lukan, con un acento de dulzura en su voz- ¿Conmigo…?

-¡Oh, Lukan! Si apenas puedo mirarte a los ojos... yo no...

-No te estoy pidiendo nada, excepto tu compañía... Comprendo que aún no olvidas a aquel que amas y yo respeto eso... No haremos el amor esta noche, pero velaremos juntos, tal y como prometimos… a Serrure.

Thor asintió con un movimiento de su rubia cabeza, aunque se mostraba todavía un poco indeciso, Lukan abrió la blanca sábana y se hizo un poco hacia adelante, de manera que el rubio pudo recostarse con comodidad y hacer descansar al muchacho y al niño sobre su fuerte pecho.

-No estoy muy seguro de esto... supongo que te debo muchas explicaciones...

-Sí me debes, muchísimas explicaciones... pero no hoy... Hoy solo quiero que sepas que aunque quizá tú tengas motivos diferentes a los míos, los dos estamos interesados en este pequeño vagabundo. Y vamos a ayudarlo... mira como duerme... confía en nosotros con la inocencia de su edad. ¡Será una lástima que crezca y se dé cuenta que las cosas no son como piensa! O como uno quisiera...

Serrure suspiró y se acomodó entre los brazos de Lukan, extendió una mano y murmuró el nombre de Thor: “Hermano... te quiero mucho…”

-Y yo te quiero más, mi pequeño, querido y extraviado hermanito...- respondió el mayor, tomando entre las suyas la manita del niño, depositando un ligero y fraternal beso en su dorso y dejando resbalar un par de lágrimas.

Lukan sintió un nudo en la garganta... Thor seguía amando a Loki, más allá de su muerte... más allá de la pasión carnal, porque era capaz de tomar todos los sentimientos de su corazón y convertirlos en un amor limpio, en un amor puro y protector hacia aquel desamparado. La sangre le hirvió de rabia... Thor estaba portándose más noblemente de lo que esperaba y en esas condiciones, tan solo aumentaba sus propios sentimientos, su inconmensurable amor, el que viviría por la eternidad, aunque en ese momento no pudiera revelarle nada...

Si se descubría ante el rubio, si revelaba su esencia verdadera, como una parte faltante de las memorias de aquel niño... entonces todo su plan se vendría abajo. No tendría otra opción que desaparecer, unirse a Serrure o desvanecerse para siempre, porque Thor no permitiría que la parte obscura de su hermano volviera a renacer... Y él mismo no sabía con certeza que sucedería si era descubierto. No podía entonces volver el rostro y decirle que él también era Loki… SU Loki... y que lo amaba...

-Me gusta mucho como tratas a Serrure... lo consideras realmente tu hermano pequeño...

-Y lo salvaré de las calles, de la soledad... lo salvaré de sí mismo, Lukan. Lo veré crecer libre, fuerte, listo para destruir los malos sueños que ahora lo atormentan y que tenga una vida próspera y feliz...

-¿Y que sea amado?

-Principalmente que sea amado... lo juro... de eso me encargo yo... Crecerá con mi apoyo y mi cariño, para que en su mayoría de edad, elija sabiamente y quizá, solo quizá... forme una familia, eso dependerá por completo de lo que él quiera hacer con su vida.

Lukan estaba emocionado, Esas palabras eran para el niño y eran para él, de alguna forma. ¡Dioses, cuanto amaba a aquel rubio tonto!

-Sabes... todavía deseo hacer el amor contigo… me gustas, tipo grande… y me gustó mucho tu sabor- dijo el joven pelinegro, volviéndose a mirar al otro y entreabriendo sus labios con sensualidad- Supongo que tienes bastante que ofrecerme con ese paquete tuyo que tanto se me apetece. Pero tendré paciencia y te esperaré... a menos que sea yo quien no te provoque para el sexo...

-¡Oh, Lukan!- murmuró Thor, apoderándose de los labios frescos y húmedos, besándolos larga y deliciosamente- Se necesitaría ser un necio para no desearte... ya te lo dije: Podría enamorarme de ti… y si me esperas, seguro te demostraré cuanto me apetece poseerte, entrar en ti, destrozarte por el medio...

-Solo te pediré que no vuelvas a dejarme a medias, como hoy… o yo personalmente te cortaré las bolas.

***

-¿Y Lukan?

-Buenos días, niño dormilón- respondió Thor, ya bañado y cambiado, listo para entrar el desayuno y disponerse a devorarlo- La ducha está libre, Lukan está en la pista desde las cinco de la mañana y si no te apresuras, se hará tarde… Nos perderemos la eliminatoria de hoy…

-¿La rutina larga, la de baile?

-No... pero hoy inicia, vamos flojo… a la ducha.

-Tengo hambre… mejor comeré y al final, mi ropa es la misma de ayer… da lo mismo si evitamos el baño.

-Por supuesto que no…- dijo Thor, con aire severo- Hay una gran diferencia entre tú, jovencito y mi hermano Loki. Loki no permitiría una partícula de suciedad en su cuerpo, ni un embrollo en su cabello… 

-Dejame en paz... yo no me voy a bañar y salir con este frío...

Thor no se limitó a las palabras. Se acercó al menor, lo tomó por la cintura y no le interesó ciertamente que se negara, que pateara o gritara… lo llevó consigo y lo metió a la ducha, abrió la llave y el agua fría lo empapó al instante.

-Si no quieres convertirte en un Jotunn, abre el agua caliente y tállate bien detrás de las orejas… no hagas que sea yo quien te desnude y te lave el cuerpo ¿Quieres?

-¿Estás loco???? ¡Eres un sádico! ¡Si quieres matarme no uses agua helada! ¡Me muero de frío!

Thor rió a carcajadas, disfrutaba enormemente volver a pelear con un Loki versión prepúber... exactamente igual que años atrás, cuando por la fuerza lo obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería (bañarse a fuerza no, a Loki le gustaba la limpieza) y escuchar a Serrure maldecir, gritar, quejarse y volver a maldecir le causaba demasiada gracia.

-¡Cuida tu lengua o te juro que iré y te tallaré la boca con el jabón hasta que te lo tragues!

Serrure salió y encontró ropa nueva, a la moda y de su talla. Fingió que no le había gustado y se dispuso a comer todavía envuelto en su toalla. La vista de una montaña de panqueques con fruta y miel lo hizo olvidarse del mal rato.

-Quiero ver a Lukan ganar esa maldita competencia...

-Apresúrate entonces para irnos… y además ¿Qué no sabes hablar sin decir palabrotas? Has perdido tu memoria, tu edad y por supuesto, tu educación, Loki.

-¿Mi edad? ¿Acaso me perdí algunos años en coma o a qué te refieres?

Thor prefirió ya no decirle nada. Las revelaciones acerca de su pasado serían poco a poco, para evitar un shock emocional en el niño.

La competencia no fue nada sencilla. Figuras obligatorias, rutinas cortas y rondas rápidas. Lukan las salvó todas prácticamente sin esfuerzo y quedó en segundo lugar… no muy contento con una baja calificación que un juez le había otorgado y que a las claras favoreció a otro de los competidores.

“Gente amargada!” le dijo su entrenador “No permitas que te afecte... eres el mejor y lo demostrarás en la competencia final. Tu rutina libre es simplemente portentosa… olvídate de este tipo que mañana no tendrá otra opción que reconocer tu talento…”

Terminó su participación y salió de inmediato a los vestidores. Vendrían ahora las finales femeninas y las primeras rutinas de pareja. Así que se quitó el traje de spandex, se puso un cómodo deportivo color negro y turquesa, compró varios envases de bebida rehidratante y se unió a Thor y a Serrure en las gradas.

El niño de nuevo le abrazó y le felicitó con sincero entusiasmo, detalló cada uno de los movimientos que lo impresionaron y prometió regresar a las lecciones apenas terminara la competencia. Lukan lo escuchaba con atención, pero miraba constantemente al rubio... Serrure pescó esas miradas y comprendió.

-Les mentiría si no digo que siento que hay algo malo cuando se besan ustedes...- les dijo, haciéndoles saber que no ignoraba la atracción que existía entre ambos- Quisiera que Thor solo me hiciera caso a mí… pero es estúpido pensar eso. Les debo mucho a los dos… así que… ¿Por qué no se toman de las manos ahora mismo y se dan un beso? Thor, yo sé que estás muriéndote por felicitar a Lukan con un poco de babas tuyas en la boca de él… anden pues… tienen mi permiso...

Al terminar el día, Lukan estaba tan exhausto, que solo quería ir a su departamento a dormir. Ni Thor ni Serrure insistieron que se quedara nuevamente en el departamento del rubio, así que lo llevaron a su edificio. El pequeño le dijo al mayor “Anda, no seas tonto… aprovecha y llénalo de babas, luego nos iremos por un par de hamburguesas, por mi ropa al atelier y a dormir a tu casa…”

Lukan lo esperaba reclinado de espaldas a un lado de su puerta. Con la mirada baja, pasando su cabello tras la oreja con ese gesto de inocencia que enloquecía al rubio. Thor no medió palabra alguna, llegó hasta el patinador para recargarse sobre su esbelto cuerpo, apoderándose de sus labios, entrometiendo su lengua, y dejando que sus manos volaran por el cuerpo estilizado… por la espalda recta, por los hombros magros por el vientre ardiente... acarició los muslos, sin dejar de besarlo, devorándole la piel del blanco cuello, regresando por los mismos caminos de humedad que dejaba por su barbilla, mordiendo ligeramente su labio inferior y al final, abarcando su intimidad…

Thor gruñó, Lukan suspiró… las manos enormes del mayor apretaban, acariciaban y frotaban ansiosamente la entrepierna del ojiverde, lo deseaba… lo deseaba mucho… y no podía esperar el momento de hacerlo suyo.

-Basta... si te permito entrar ahora... me desmayaré mañana en la pista… basta...

-Mañana me pertenecerás, Loki… me pertenecerás...

Lukan sonrió traviesamente, pero sin que Thor lo viera, haló la rubia cabeza para que besara su cuello y sus hombros por última vez esa noche y no corrigió el error… esa noche, Lukan soñaría con ese instante fugaz en que Thor lo había llamado, sin darse cuenta “Loki”... el cansancio se había ido… ahora lo llenaba un sentimiento de triunfo y felicidad...


	3. TERCERA NOCHE... LA ÚLTIMA.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La última noche juntos... la primera del amor y la última al mismo tiempo.  
> Kid Loki ha renacido.

-¿Y de qué diablos se ríen todos?- gritó Serrure, irritado ante las burlas y las risas ahogadas de sus compañeros de vivienda.

-Te vas a vivir con tu novio... de eso nos reímos...- dijo uno de los niños, provocando que los demás soltaran una ruidosa carcajada.

-¿Son idiotas o qué? ¿Cómo va a ser Thor mi novio? ¡Es un grandulón! Solo quiere ayudarme a vivir mejor...

-¿El grandulón? Nosotros estamos pensando en tu amigo el patinador ¿No es el muchacho por el que babeas y solo hablas de como patina y como le quedan los trajes apretados?

Nuevas risas, burlas, gestos de abrazos y besos dados al aire... Serrure se puso tan colorado como una granada, y una rabia inmensa le invadió. ¿Cómo se atrevían a insultarlo diciendo que tenía por novio a su ángel? ¡Eran demasiado tontos para comprender! Los miró con sus brillantes ojos verdes llenos de furia y les dio la espalda, continuando su labor guardando su ropa y otras pertenencias en una raída mochila de lona.

-Si no es tu novio, entonces nunca se han dormido en la misma cama, ¿Verdad?

Aquello fue el colmo. ¿Cómo explicarles que sí, que durmió abrazado de su ángel porque guardó su sueño, porque alejó sus pesadillas? Y no solo con Lukan, sino también con Thor… porque cuando despertó los vió a los dos, medio dormidos, medio despiertos, mirándole con un amor que definitivamente no era pasión malsana, sino que le miraban como un pequeño hermanito... le habían cuidado… solo eso… Aquella era la razón por la que, a petición de Thor, se mudaría a su departamento y abandonaría la vagancia, los robos y engaños para sobrevivir.

-¡No sabes lo que dices, imbécil!- gritó el pequeño pelinegro, echándose encima del otro para trenzarse a golpes, que de inmediato los otros corearon tomando partido por uno o por otro, riendo todavía mas divertidos ante el espectáculo.

Generalmente, Serrure sabía pelear, siempre podía con chicos mas grandes y corpulentos que él... su compañero no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, pero estaba dándole buena batalla… y era porque las lágrimas no lo dejaban ver, porque el coraje no lo dejaba accionar… o era porque sencillamente no quería pelear y al mismo tiempo, no quería continuar siendo el blanco de las burlas de nadie.

-¡Loki, basta!

La potente y severa voz masculina petrificó a todos, incluyendo a los dos rijosos. Uno se alejó a toda prisa hasta repegarse en la pared y Serrure se quedó sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza entre las rodillas, llorando a todo pulmón, limpiando algo que salía de su nariz y no quería averiguar si era sangre o mocos, o un poco de las dos cosas.

-Uno de tus novios se enojó...- rieron todavía los otros.

Thor los miró con furia y reproche, comprendiendo un poco las causas aparentes de la pelea.

-Ustedes, pequeños bastardos- gruñó, con acento terrible- Necesitan ser castigados... Y el Señor del Trueno los fulminará para que terminen sus miserables y cortas vidas de burla y vagancia... justo ahora...

Los chiquillos lo miraron con incredulidad y reto. ¿Qué cosa podría hacerles ese tipo grandulón? Nada antes que alguno escapara y pidiera auxilio para todos. Thor sin embargo, se limitó a extraer de la mochila que siempre llevaba al hombro, el martillo de metal que cargaba a todas partes.

-¿Nos vas a atacar a martillazos?- exclamaron en medio de risotadas.

-No de la forma que imaginan...- les respondió Thor, convocando al rayo y haciendo que Mjölnir se llenara de energía destellante, la electricidad estática provocada, aunque no era ni siquiera mínimamente peligrosa para ellos, les causó que cada cabello se les erizara, un poco por la energía otro poco por el miedo… y el canto de un poderoso trueno, en un cielo casi sin nubes, los hizo gritar y salir corriendo atropellándose unos a otros, fuera del atelier.

Thor se divirtió bastante con aquella pequeña escena, después se volvió para encontrar a un Serrure paralizado por el miedo. “Es hora de hablar...” le dijo, y elevando de nuevo el martillo al cielo, envuelto en una luz cegadora, sus ropas se cambiaron para dar paso al único Dios del Trueno... su armadura, su roja capa, cada uno de los adornos y accesorios metálicos que complementaban su traje. El blondo cabello sujeto con media coleta y el resto ondeando en el aire, la mirada de zafiro fija y desafiante… Thor se veía más alto, más grande y mucho más amenazador con aquella armadura fantástica.

-¿Quién eres... qué eres…?- preguntó Serrure, más asustado todavía al ver que sus propias ropas también habían mudado: vestía ahora una especie de malla ceñida, con botas negras y una camisa color verde, con detalles dorados, y una capucha color blanco… sus sienes ceñidas por una diadema dorada y un símbolo extraño grabado en el medallón que llevaba en medio del pecho.

-Es más importante que sepas quién eres tú...

***

Poderoso, seductor y sensual... eran las palabras para describir a Lukan mientras se deslizaba en el hielo en el repaso final de su coreografía. Ensayaba largas horas a puerta cerrada, en una de las pistas del complejo deportivo a la que ni siquiera sus compañeros de equipo tenían acceso... eran sus privilegios de estrella en potencia. Thor y Serrure, sin embargo, tuvieron el permiso para entrar y acompañarlo las últimas dos horas de entrenamiento.

En la prueba con vestuario, cambiaba totalmente los acentos de color, eliminando los verdes y azules para colocar una estela en rojo y dorado, que subía por sus piernas y remataba en el pecho como una envolvente llama, incluso en sedoso cabello negro estaba salpicado con brillantes toques de luz color fuego y una máscara cuajada de pedrería en tonos rubí brindaba atención a un rostro concentrado en cada giro y evolución.

La música era una exquisita pieza llamada “Danza Ritual del Fuego”, de la ópera “El Amor Brujo” y con las luces adecuadas, todo el conjunto parecía extraído del mismo salón principal de Surtur… o al menos esa impresión le dio al rubio. Era endemoniadamente bello, era dolorosamente excitante… el bajo vientre de Thor se llenó de calor, y tuvo que cerrar su chamarra para no hacer evidente la erección que obtuvo tan solo de mirar el esbelto cuerpo de Lukan doblarse hacia atrás, logrando el arco de su espalda para que sus largos brazos tocasen el hielo en la evolución final.

-¡Es imperfecto! ¡Imperfecto!- exclamó el entrenador con acento de molestia- ¡El arco es muy alto, debes doblar más las piernas! Tu cuerpo debe alinearse al piso, debes dar la impresión de caer, de estar vencido... recuerda: Has entregado tu alma al demonio a cambio de volver a sentir el amor... y no lo vas a lograr cuidando que tu cabello no se moje o se despeine… ahora ¡Una vez más!

Lukan asintió mientras limpiaba una lágrima furtiva de sus ojos... tal parecía que ningún esfuerzo era suficiente para su exigente entrenador. Pero su espíritu era fuerte y sabía que podía lograrlo... además, era su carta de presentación, su pase directo a competencias olímpicas y profesionales. Se colocó en la primera posición de inicio y la música se reinició… el dolor muscular, el cansancio, el sueño y el hambre eran nada comparado con el aliciente del joven patinador.

El entrenador pensó que su arenga había dado resultado, porque el rutina fue impecable, su muchacho estrella sin duda impresionaría a los jueces y obtendría el primer lugar en la rutina libre, y muy seguramente obtendría también el primer lugar individual sumando todos sus puntos anteriores. Superaría al competidor favorecido la competencia anterior, que era por supuesto, muy talentoso, pero no se comparaba a Lukan… su creación.

El pobre hombre sin duda, en medio de su orgullo, no pudo ver la verdadera motivación del pelinegro: El hombre alto, rubio y fuerte que estaba esperándolo, pegado al cristal de la primera fila, adorando con la mirada cada movimiento hasta que finalizó... vencido, sudoroso, con el cabello alborotado, los rubíes de la máscara brillando y el prístino pecho subiendo y bajando con el esfuerzo de la respiración agitada por el ejercicio y por la calidez de las miradas de Thor.

Serrure alzaba los ojos al cielo... si era verdad al menos la mitad de las fabulosas historias que aquel grandote le había contado, si era un Dios o era un extraterrestre con esos poderes impresionantes, entonces hacía el ridículo poniendo ojos de borrego a su ángel. Aunque debía reconocerlo, Lukan era atractivo, mucho… y había en él algo que le resultaba irresistible. Por supuesto, no estaba enamorado de él... ni tampoco de Thor (como sus tontos ex amigos lo habían dicho en son de burla) pero algo dentro de su pecho se agitaba cuando estaba cerca del muchacho y ese sentimiento crecía al verlo patinar... también era muy, muy distinto a lo que sentía estando junto a Thor.

Eran sentimientos diferentes, pero intensos y confusos... ¿Acaso en realidad los amaba a los dos? ¿Solo sentía simpatía? O conveniencia, porque entre ambos, su lugar ya estaba casi definitivamente fuera de las calles, fuera del hambre y fuera de la necesidad de embaucar para poder medio comer...

Lo que fuera, esa noche definitivamente sentía que estaba de sobra. Tenía rabia también… en la camioneta de Thor, estaban todas sus viejas pertenencias… eran basura comparadas con la ropa nueva que acababa de regalarle, ropa extraña pero reluciente. La tiara estaba hecha con un metal dorado que si no era oro, por lo menos era algo valioso, pero el rubio insistía en que debía seguir usando ropas modestas, que no era conveniente revelar sus identidades ni su origen a mortales que no lo comprenderían. “Tu memoria, pequeño hermano, regresará poco a poco durante estos días... debes estar preparado, porque será complicado y solo a mí debes preguntarme todas tus dudas…”

-Fue hermoso... lo más hermoso que mis ojos han visto...- murmuró Thor, recibiendo al pelinegro en la puerta de salida de la pista y cubriéndolo con una frazada para que no se enfriara bruscamente mientras caminaba hacia los vestidores- Tanta elegancia, tanta belleza solo es digna de los más altos dioses...

-Gracias...- respondió Lukan, entornando la mirada y tomándole de la mano- Aunque según mi entrenador, todavía soy bastante torpe...

-¡Oh, cielos eternos! Podría cortarle la lengua por difamarte, eres perfecto para mí...

Serrure se quedó dormido mientras los tres miraban televisión. No hubo salidas a ninguna parte, sencillamente regresaron al departamento, cenaron, se vistieron con cómodas y tibias pijamas y pusieron una película para pasar la noche.

Lukan necesitaba estar tranquilo, descansar y concentrarse en la competencia… así que a mitad de la película, no le importó que el niño se recostara sobre sus piernas… era su gesto tan inocente, tan desprotegido y tan adorable, que una inexplicable ternura lo invadió… casi sintió pena por él, porque esa alma limpia estaba destinada en cualquier instante a recordar los pecados de su pasado y mancharse de nuevo... irremediablemente...

-Estoy a punto de cerrar los ojos…- dijo el joven, reclinando su hermosa testa sobre el brazo poderoso que lo rodeaba y cuya mano enorme y cálida descansaba sobre su hombro- Estoy cansado, pero feliz... tan feliz por la competencia de mañana que probablemente no podría dormir...

-Es decir... estás excitado e impaciente por presentar tu preciosa rutina…- agregó Thor, ruborizándose al descubrir hacia qué parte de su cuerpo estaban mirando los ojos verdes.

-No creo que sea por la rutina...- ronroneó, en tono prometedor- La otra noche algo quedó inconcluso... ¿Crees que el amante que has dejado atrás me permita darte un poco de mi amor?

-Lukan... yo...

-Vamos, Thor... lleva a Serrure a su alcoba... 

Esta vez el rubio no se hizo del rogar, Lukan estaba prácticamente obsequiándose a sí mismo y él no cometería la grosería de rechazarlo por segunda vez, además... le miraba... ¡Por todo lo eterno! ¡La forma en que lo miraba! Y como paseaba su lengua húmeda por sus labios, por sus blancos dientes... y su entrepierna, diantres... su entrepierna no reparaba en delatar cuanto lo estaba deseando...

Llevó al pequeño a su cama, los dos se tomaron su tiempo para ir a arroparlo… era todavía un niño, pero su vida de sufrimiento les provocaba un sentimiento de protección que no dudaban en derramar sobre aquella pálida y vulnerable criaturita. Apenas Lukan besó la frente de Serrure, acomodó su negro cabello y volvió a arroparlo, Thor lo tomó por la barbilla afilada para hacerlo voltear y robarle el primer beso de la noche.

-¿No vas a dejar esto a la mitad, Thor? Te aseguro que prefiero que me lo digas en este instante...

-Solo sé... que quiero hacerte mío...

-Y yo quiero ser tuyo...

Salieron de la alcoba del menor ya enredados en un juego de abrazos, de lenguas y de cuerpos pegados, las manos ansiosas se recorrían mutuamente, Lukan tocando los músculos duros, bien definidos de los brazos y de los pectorales, dejando la boca de Thor hacer lo suyo en la blanca piel de su cuello mientras él luchaba para quitarle la camisa y poder prenderse a los pezones del rubio, porque le encantaba ver como se delineaban a través de la tela de su camisa y soñaba con chuparlos y morderlos a su antojo... era algo que nunca le había gustado a Thor, que su amante le mordiera los pezones, y cuando estaba con Loki, con el antiguo Loki, con su hermano adulto en la cama, según podía recordar, más de una vez se enojó y dio por terminado el acto amoroso tan solo porque el travieso le propinaba mordidas tan fuertes y dolorosas que le dejaban marcada la arcada de sus finos dientes por días enteros.  
Y eso es lo casi estuvo por suceder...

-¿Qué haces?- exclamó, deteniendo al muchacho

-Es solo un juego...- respondió Lukan, con gesto de pícara ingenuidad- ¿Te molesta?

-Te suplico que no lo vuelvas a hacer...- dijo Thor, quedándose frío por un instante.

-No sucederá de nuevo- se apresuró el otro, saltándole al rubio a los brazos, enlazando sus largas piernas con agilidad a la cintura y sus brazos al fuerte cuello, besándolo nuevamente y procurando que su intento de jugar con los recuerdos del Dios no echaran por la borda la pasión de esa noche.

Thor correspondió el beso sin titubear, mientras acomodaba sus manos bajo las nalgas redondas y suaves de manera que podía hacer subir y bajar aquel esbelto cuerpo a su antojo. Cosa que hizo y que facilitó que sus centros coincidieran y se frotaran deliciosamente... de un tirón Thor bajo su ropa y sin dejar de sostenerlo, bajó también la ropa del pelinegro, de esa forma, los miembros a media erección de ambos quedaron libres y se unieron en una erótica y exquisita danza particular.

-¡Había soñado tanto con este instante!- gruñó el mayor, caminando con su preciada carga a cuestas y recostándolo sobre su cama, sin dejar de besarle y sin dejar de tomarle el trasero con una mano, pero dejando la otra libre para ir hasta el medio y sujetar los cuerpos de los dos penes.

Lukan gimió de placer, su miembro se frotaba lascivo entre la mano y el miembro enorme de Thor. Oleadas de calor galopaban desde su bajo vientre por cada vena de su cuerpo, subían haciendo latir con fuerza su corazón, lo obligaban a jadear halando aire y aferrando sus uñas a la piel de los hombros y de la espalda. Intentó moverse, retorcerse un poco ante el insoportable contacto que lo estaba quemando, liberarse un poco y respirar a sus anchas pero no pudo, las manos férreas no lo soltaron, lo obligaron a seguir ahí... quieto… a sentir cada roce y cada apretón, a sentir como los dos crecían y se endurecían, como los líquidos lubricantes comenzaban a empaparlos y como el gigante cuerpo de Thor se tensaba cada vez más, perdiendo la cordura en aquel momento maravilloso.

-Dejame... déjame probarte...- dijo el de ojos esmeralda, haciendo que de un movimiento, el rubio subiera su miembro hasta su boca y lo metiera de un impulso, Lukan se prendó del falo enorme para comenzar a devorarlo, sin un ápice de cortedad, demostrando una sabia lengua y una boca generosa que hacía expertos chupetones, que delineaba sanguinariamente cada surco y cada vena antes de volver a engullirla y volver a apretar. La lengua se posaba en puntos sensibles, hacia arriba, hasta el fondo… sacando la punta con un sonido de vacío y un hilo de saliva que lo volvía a guiar al interior... Thor ya no gruñía, hablaba en dialectos perdidos en el tiempo, porque aquellas caricias eran enloquecedoramente familiares.

-¡Cielos eternos! ¡Puertas doradas del Valhalla!- repetía Thor, a medida que el placer se sumaba al deseo- Necesito estar dentro de ti... ¡Lo necesito ahora!

Cambió la posición de un solo movimiento, girando al muchacho para que pudiera sentarse sobre su rostro, y de esa forma, tuviera libre acceso a las gloriosas y blancas nalgas, que fueron acariciadas, apretadas y lamidas sin piedad, casi sin poder esperar más tiempo, porque Thor se abrió paso hundiéndose en el surco medio, dejando que su lengua iniciara el trabajo de preparación... entraba y salía, hacía círculos y degustaba el sabor del cálido interior mientras Lukan ponía los ojos en blanco y se clavaba las uñas a sí mismo... aquello era el paraíso terrenal o la antesala del infierno, porque encerraba su más grande deseo con su pecado mayor: Volver a amar a su hermano sin que él lo supiera... las memorias del difunto Loki regresaban en oleadas hasta su memoria, hasta la memoria de aquella parte emocional transformada en cuerpo que Loki había logrado materializar de alguna forma, para regresar de la muerte, para encontrar a su encarnación infantil y como premio mayor, para volver a seducir a Thor.

-Te amo... grandísimo tonto…- susurró en voz tan baja que le fue imposible al rubio escucharlo, y mucho menos comprenderlo, ocupado en regodearse mientras acompañaba la humedad de su lengua con un par de dedos que por fuerza dejarían listo el camino para comenzar a entrar en aquel delicioso y joven orificio.

-¿Estás listo para mí?- dijo con voz grave, enfilando para iniciar la penetración- ¡Oh Dioses! ¡Estás tan estrecho y caliente!

Lukan aprovechó que estaba en posición boca abajo para hundir el rostro en las sábanas... estaba sollozando, las lágrimas lo traicionaban en ese momento especial y no quería, por mil demonios… no quería que Thor se diera cuenta… Ahora tenía rabia, mucha rabia... porque seguramente Thor lo estaba tomando mientras pensaba en su hermano y amante muerto… él lo sabía, aunque el rubio no se lo confesara… y era terrible estar celoso de... ¿Celoso de Loki? ¿Cómo era que se podía estar celoso de él mismo? ¿Cómo, por los altos arcos de Asgard? 

Thor ya estaba muy dentro de él cuando volvió a la realidad, y no era para menos volver a sentir semejante pieza partiéndole las entrañas. Bufando, sudando y gruñendo, el rubio entraba y salía… primero lentamente, hasta el tope, hasta hacer chocar su bolsa escrotal contra la enrojecida piel... luego dos o tres veces seguidas... sacudiéndose las saladas gotas de la frente, y soplando los rubios y empapados mechones frente a sus ojos... luego con ritmo y vaivén singular, haciendo que Lukan se estimulara y disfrutara, pasando su mano al frente para no abandonar el miembro congestionado… besando los hombros flacos, pero fuertes, lamiendo el arco perfecto de su espalda...

-Es... demasiado...- se quejó el joven patinador, hablándose a sí mismo- ¡Thor…! 

-Eres delicioso... eres en verdad un bocado exquisito... puedo enamorarme de ti... lo sabes... ¡Lo sabes!

Y con estas palabras el tronador comenzó a embestir con rapidez, con furia... haciendo gala no solo de potencia, sino de resistencia física, entrando y saliendo, metiendo hasta el fondo y sacando hasta casi salirse, una y otra vez, con prisa... sin pausa… aplastándolo, cercándolo, sometiéndolo sin la menor intención de darle un respiro, dispuesto a elevarlo y a elevarse hasta las constelaciones del Valhalla de una buena vez... porque solo era el inicio de la noche, bien podía resistir por horas, pero era urgente hacer la primera liberación…

-Salte de mí... no termines dentro...- rogó Lukan, percibiendo los primeros espasmos de la eyaculación.

-Todo lo contrario, querido…- declaró el rubio, derramándose con abundancia, metiéndose hasta el fondo para impregnar a su amante con toda su esencia… toda... hasta la última gota...

-¡Idiota!- le gritó- ¡Solo te pedí que no terminaras dentro!

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te puede suceder?- inquirió el mayor, dejándose caer sobre el estilizado cuerpo, limpiando el sudor con la espalda blanca- ¿Podrías acaso darme un hijo?

Lukan se estremeció... “¿Podrías acaso darme un hijo?”

-¿Por qué... por qué me preguntas eso…?- musitó el pelinegro, pálido casi como un fantasma -Thor lo miraba con ojos tristes y una sonrisa de medio lado. Pero haciendo gala de su entereza, muy pronto controlaron los dos sus emociones, Lukan se acostó boca arriba para halar al musculoso sobre sí y comenzar a mover las caderas con cadencia… esto tenía dos objetivos, uno por supuesto, reanimar a Thor, para que su ánimo no decayera (cosa que resultó por demás sencilla, ya que el miembro estaba muy dispuesto a seguir dando batalla) y dos, estimularse para tener también un escandaloso orgasmo que empapó los vientres de los dos. Thor se unió gustoso al remolineo de centros, dejando que el muchacho obtuviera su placer de la forma que más le agradara… al fin y al cabo, apenas Lukan se vaciara, él se lo montaría a horcajadas sobre la cintura para estocarlo nuevamente y seguir aquella sesión de agradable, anhelado y muy placentero sexo.

***

Sin secarse el cuerpo, después de una rápida ducha higiénica, Thor comenzó a roncar... estaba ahíto y pletórico de placer, así que el sueño le vino de prisa y con profundidad. Ni siquiera una bomba atómica podría despertarlo… pero Lukan no dormía, se sonrojó con algún resto de vergüenza al estar seguro que no se encontraban solos en la alcoba... que un par de ojos atestiguaba desde quien sabe cuanto tiempo atrás y tan solo imaginar el espectáculo que le habían dado a Serrure le hizo sentirse muy incómodo.

Se echó encima una bata de noche y se dispuso a buscar al niño y amonestarlo por espiar su intimidad. Ciertamente no sabría muy bien que decirle o como verle a la cara, como explicarle que amaba a su hermano y que era su hermano también… que él era Serrure, que Serrure era Loki, que Loki era Lukan… quizá el concepto estaba muy fuera del entendimiento de un niño que había vivido como un mortal… pero si Thor había iniciado ya su conocimiento en su pasado, el resto sería más sencillo.

Fue directo a la cortina que se movía ligeramente, estaba seguro que ahí se escondía. La levantó de golpe pero nadie estaba ahí, Serrure era ágil y listo, debió escapar en un parpadeo suyo. Pero una vez que abrió la puerta de la otra alcoba... se convenció que el niño estaba tan dormido como lo habían dejado horas atrás… y sin embargo, seguía estando seguro que no estaban tan solos como creían.

-¿En verdad le vas a dar ese hijo, Laufeyson?

Lukan se volvió con calma, la voz terrosa, de ultratumba, le sonaba bastante conocida.

-¿Cómo te atreviste a espiarme? ¡Maldito engendro de Surtur!

Un par de ojos como ónix brillaron al final del pasillo. Lukan se acercó sin sentir temor alguno, hasta encarar a aquel ser demoníaco de cuerpo grande y deforme, de boca que parecía casi un hocico, babeante y con largos colmillos, de piel rojiza y crestas en lugar de cabellos-

-Fue un placer inesperado verte tener sexo con el Dios del Trueno... porque eso fue puro sexo ¿O me equivoco, Loki? ¿Acaso tu hermano y amante ya te reconoció?

-Eso a ti no te importa.

-¡Claro que me importa! Ciertamente Surtur me ha enviado para ver que se cumplan las condiciones de tu trato... tu alma liberada dentro de la memoria de ese niño mortal, su magia de regreso y a cambio... el servicio de Thor por seis años completos...

-Será más sencillo si me dejas trabajar y no te comportas como un demonio pervertido... Thor está prácticamente a mis pies. Solo es cuestión de unos días para que, como en el pasado, su voluntad me pertenezca… puedes largarte ya y dejarme, yo sé mi cuento.

-Cualquiera, mi querido Loki... cualquiera que tenga el placer de hacer suyo tu cuerpo no puede menos que perderse por ti ¡Pobre del hijo de Odín! Ama sinceramente, pero no dudó en acostarse con alguien parecido a su amante y esa debilidad será su perdición.

-Solo seis años... solo seis años servirá a Surtur y después, su alma será liberada también...

-Cumple tu trato, Laufeyson... mi amo Surtur sabrá cumplir la suya...

El demonio se desvaneció y Lukan, hizo un ademán de molestia, chasqueando los dientes con desprecio. Maldito demonio... pero igual seguro disfrutó bastante verlos hacer el amor... él le llamó sexo, porque Thor solo guardaba amor por Loki, por el antiguo y por el actual. Por nadie más sentiría amor, al menos en un largo tiempo... que en un Dios podían ser siglos... Pero Lukan creía que era amor, un amor naciente y una adoración por la que podría lograr que Surtur liberara su magia para poder otorgársela al pequeño Serrure, y convencer al dios para que pagara su deuda sirviendo al demonio por seis años.

-Yo pensaba que eras un ángel...- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, haciéndolo estremecer- Un ser bondadoso que sería mi ejemplo para superarme... y eres un diablo... haces tratos con demonios y deseas vender a mi hermano mayor para servir en el infierno...

-Serrure, te equivocas. Permíteme explicarte...- dijo Lukan, sonriéndole al niño, que estaba parado tras él y por lo que escuchaba, acababa de atestiguar la charla.

-¡No eres mi ángel! ¡Me engañaste!- gritó el niño, corriendo a la alcoba de Thor, brincando a su cama y refugiándose en los brazos fuertes del rubio, que ya lo esperaban.

Thor estaba bastante despierto, escuchando el trato de Lukan con Surtur, y los planes que tenían para él sin su consentimiento. La sangre le hervía, se sintió lastimado, se sintió profundamente humillado y todo su corazón, roto por la muerte de Loki, sostenido por la imagen de su rostro que un instante antes de partir, le había pedido perdón... y ahora, desde la muerte, una vez más Loki jugaba con sus sentimientos.

Lukan se detuvo en seco al ver al enorme Thor levantarse furioso y llamar a Mjölnir a su lado. Estaba con la armadura completa, mas amenazante que nunca y mirándolo furioso.

-Qué eres... mentiroso, embaucador... que eres sino escoria escapada de las sombras y el fuego de Hel... tu lengua venenosa endulzó mis oídos, tu sonrisa seductora cegó mi pensamiento… mi cabeza me lo decía, pero mi corazón se negaba a creerlo, deseaba que fueras otro, que pudieras en el futuro ser merecedor de mi amor… y la única verdad era que me atraías porque tengas la apariencia que tengas, la edad que quieras, el nombre que inventes… mi corazón reconoció a mi hermano, a Loki… o a parte de él…

-Reconoció entonces al que te ama y al que amas...- dijo Lukan, intentando minimizar los daños.

-No. Tú no eres Loki... solo eres una parte, la que no debe estar junto al verdadero y único Loki.

-¡Yo no soy ese niño! ¡Serrure es lo que Odín quiere que sea, un indefenso mortal! Uno que no amenace su poder, que no desafíe su gobierno... quiere reducirme a cenizas de lo una vez fui... ¡Yo no soy Serrure! Pero puedo transformar a Serrure en Loki… en TU Loki…

Thor hizo un movimiento negativo con su rubia cabeza.

-Adiós, Lukan... Loki… o quien quiera que seas. Ve ahora a Hel e informale a Surtur que has fracasado, que el Dios del Trueno no caerá a tus pies, ni a tu encanto… que no te amo. Que protegeré a mi pequeño hermano con mi vida entera y que jamás consentiré en servirle ni un instante... lo que necesita de mí, deberá conseguirlo por su cuenta.

Lukan apretó los dientes con deseperación, la angustia se reflejó en su hermoso rostro y prácticamente se arrojó a los pies de Thor.

-¡No lo entiendes! Sin la magia, Loki siempre estará incompleto… ¡Y mi magia está prisionera en esta forma humana! Mis recuerdos, mi pasado... soy Loki ¡Soy Loki! Y si no me es permitido unirme a mi nueva presencia terrenal... ¡Desapareceré! ¡Jamás volverá el Trickster a ser el Dios de las mentiras, jamás! ¡Es el castigo de Odín y me niego a aceptarlo! Hermano... jamás volveré a ser yo... el que te ama...

-Quizá yo prefiera que nunca vuelvas a ser el embaucador de siempre...

-Serrure crecerá, pero será solamente tu hermano... ¿No vale mi amor para ti?

Thor flaqueó… ver a Lukan o a Loki suplicando, decirle que si desaparecía, si lo regresaba a Surtur, el amor desaparecería con él era muy doloroso. Una parte de él le creía y otra parte estaba seguro que tan solo era una mentira más para salirse con la suya.

Serrure estaba pasmado, sin creer todo lo que de él se decía. Volvía la mirada de esmeralda a Thor y a Lukan, como si una pequeña chispa se encendiera en la oscuridad de sus recuerdos.

-¿Quieres decir... que Thor es mi hermano y que él y yo…?- murmuró, mientras temblaba visiblemente su labio inferior.

-No es lo que crees... Somos hermanos por adopción, Loki...- dijo Thor, reaccionando al fin- Y lo que fuimos en el pasado no significa que se deba repetir... El Loki del que me enamoré está muerto, tú eres otro ahora… eres un niño, eres limpio, no recibirás mancha alguna sobre tu honor porque yo estoy a tu lado para protegerte, para ayudarte...

Serrure rompió a llorar.

-Sigo siendo una equivocación en cualquiera de mis vidas… Si yo morí ¿Cómo es que vivo? ¿Cómo es que puedo ser yo y Lukan al mismo tiempo?- la habitación comenzó a darle vueltas, estaba a punto de desmayarse.

-¡Yo soy tu pasado, Loki!- gritó el joven pelinegro, acercándose al niño- ¡Acéptame!

-Un pasado que no volverá...- dijo Thor, asestando un golpe de Mjölnir que arrojó a Lukan hasta el otro lado de la habitación y al no ser completamente un dios, le hizo sangrar.

Lukan se rehízo en un instante, lanzándose contra el rubio, quien tampoco en esa ocasión dudó el repelerlo, esta vez sin el arma, simplemente dándole un par de puñetazos limpios y derribándole nuevamente.

-¡Necio! ¡Condenas a Loki a ser un mortal mediocre! Los dioses de Asgard jamás lo aceptarán de regreso y no podrá defenderse de sus ataques, de sus burlas... ¡Mejor lo hubieses dejado morir en las calles, abandonado, anónimo… pero sin humillaciones!

-Adiós Lukan... cuando regreses a Hel, antes de desvanecerte en el limbo para siempre, recuerda que el amor de Thor siempre te pertenecerá y te jura, que renacerá limpio y fraternal para protegerte ahora en tu forma de niño... pero limpio, sin tus rencores y sin tus mentiras...

Ante las inútiles súplicas del muchacho, Thor tomó a Serrure y salió volando por la ventana.

***

-Si su competidor no se presenta en la pista en un minuto, será eliminado...

-¡Ya está aquí! ¡Solo dele la oportunidad de que se vista y se presentará!

El entrenador y el Juez principal discutían ante la demora de Lukan en su rutina final. El muchacho había estado ausente toda la mañana, no recibió sus premios por primero y segundo lugar en rutina corta y obligatoria y todos estaban preocupados, ya que su disciplina hasta ese momento había sido intachable.

El aplauso del público llamó la atención de todos, que se volvieron hasta el lugar donde la estilizada silueta hacía su entrada para colocarse en posición. El entrenador mostró extrañeza por el velo color negro, bordado en pedrería roja que cubría las manos y el rostro de Lukan... de pronto pensó que solo se trataba de alguna genialidad de último instante para hacer más impactante su presentación.

La música inició y cuando el competidor favorito de aquella noche hizo un giro gracioso para retirar el velo, un murmullo de sorpresa llenó la pista, seguida de un silencio impresionante.

-¿Qué diablos le sucedió?

-Quizá lo asaltaron y por eso se demoró...

Dos pares más de ojos se dolieron de la lastimosa presencia de Lukan... convenientemente confundidos entre el público, Thor y Serrure observaban la rutina final del patinador. Y tal como fue en los ensayos, la presentación fue sublime... cada movimiento cobraba un nuevo significado ante los zafiros del rubio y las esmeraldas del niño, la “Danza Ritual del Fuego” era solo una parodia triste de su realidad… la danza describía como el protagonista agonizaba por haber entregado su alma a cambio de volver a sentir el amor, y eso justamente había hecho aquella parte de Loki.

Thor se estaba partiendo en mil pedazos, era como si su amado hermano volviese a morir, pero esta vez, por más que volara a su lado, por más que extendiera su mano para evitar que cayera al precipicio del fuego eterno... no lo iba a salvar...

Ese Loki, sus miedos, sus rencores, sus más oscuros deseos tenían que morir nuevamente… y que jamás entrasen en el alma del nuevo niño que finalmente, regresaría con él a la ciudad dorada. Serrure sería Loki y reconquistaría su sitio entre los dioses, con una nueva oportunidad… le pesara a quien le pesara, porque estaba bajo la protección del Dios del Trueno y su voluntad se respetaba… aún el poderoso Odín no podría imponerle otra cosa que no fuera apoyar y amparar al pequeño embustero.

A los acordes últimos, Lukan hizo el arco hacia atrás junto a una mueca de profundo dolor y la concurrencia estalló en aplausos, en vítores y en exclamaciones de felicidad… jamás habían visto presentación igual, jamás tanta belleza y perfección se conjuntó en una rutina de patinaje artístico. Lukan estaba llorando al terminar… no sabía si las lágrimas se las provocaba la emoción del momento o el dolor de su cuerpo lleno de golpes y heridas infames.

Patinó hacia la salida echándose encima nuevamente el velo, y la gente comenzó a decir que se trataba de un dramático y perfecto maquillaje. Lukan fue recibido en brazos por el hombre rubio que muchas veces le había acompañado y juntos se fueron hacia el área de vestidores. El entrenador y los jueces le requerían en el área de calificaciones... estaban dispuestos a dar calificaciones perfectas para aquella joven promesa, aunque no soportaran sus desplantes.

-¿Está realmente herido?

-Muy golpeado, sí... fue asaltado antes de llegar a la pista...

-¿Puede ir al área de calificación antes de pasar con los médicos?

-No lo sé...

El hombre rubio y Lukan entraron a los vestidores, al menos eso creyeron el entrenador y otros compañeros de equipo. Lukan sin dejar ver las heridas que descomponían su hermoso rostro, el rubio sin dejar de abrazarlo y besar la negra cabellera a través del velo… Y esa fue la última vez que fueron vistos.

Nadie supo que sucedió realmente, no hubo testigos del momento en que abandonaron el vestidor o salieron del complejo deportivo. Los jueces otorgaron calificaciones perfectas, el oro y la gloria fue para Lukan y su equipo, fueron elegidos para competencias profesionales y algunos cazatalentos y patrocinadores deseaban hablar con él y ganar su firma en jugosos contratos.

Pero nadie lo vió salir.

Buscaron incansablemente por cada Hospital, por cada consultorio y casa de atención... fueron al modesto departamento en el que vivía, todas sus pertenencias estaban ahí…pero él no. No tenía familia, no tenía amigos, no había asistido a clases en meses y nadie absolutamente sabía de sus costumbres o gustos.

El lujoso departamento del hombre rubio estaba vacío... con huellas de una pelea, sangre seca en algunos lugares del piso, toda la ropa del hombre y de un niño estaban ahí... pero ellos no...

Serrure fue rastreado hasta el atelier y los compañeros del pequeño vagabundo declararon que el hombre rubio era una especie de mago, que secuestró a Serrure y que tal vez, era el enamorado del niño… él o el joven patinador. Once años tan solo tenía y estaba al parecer, en manos equivocadas... pero Serrure tampoco volvió a ser visto por la ciudad y su nombre, sin foto, se anexó a la lista de desaparecidos.

¿Y qué había sucedido aquella última noche de competencias?

Thor arrastró consigo a Lukan, sin cuidarlo, atenazándole del brazo y lastimando sus heridas... lo arrastró por los aires hasta descender en algún sitio desolado. No era Francia, no estaba muy seguro que fuera Midgard... había nieve, hielo y una hermosa aurora boreal iluminando el cielo estrellado.

-¿Es la puerta de entrada a Jotunheim?

Thor lo arrojó al suelo helado sin responderle y Lukan pudo entonces ver al joven Loki... vestido ya con ropas Asgardianas, tal y como regresaría con el rubio al hogar de los Aesir. 

-Hola, querido yo…- dijo kid Loki, ensayando una zalema mitad seria, mitad burlona- Felicidades por tu triunfo... realmente ha sido inspirador.

Lukan enarcó la ceja, no tenía idea de lo que Kid Loki hablaba.

Lo vió lanzarse a un lago congelado y realizar sus mejores piruetas, el niño patinaba como un ángel... etéreo, hábil... hizo un par de giros y piruetas antes de llegar, con una rodilla al suelo, cerca de los dos mayores.

-Aprendiste a patinar...

-Es sencillo cuando la magia te ayuda. Has caído un poco de mi gracia, sabes? Estaba seguro que tu talento era ciento por ciento natural.

-Entrené muy duro y fue bastante real para mí.

-Si... como sea...- dijo el kid, haciendo un gesto de desprecio y mirando a Thor- Mi magia no es mucha, es demasiado simple y débil, según me ha explicado Thor, pero mira, me ayudó a patinar... eso no tiene mérito alguno. Cuando quieras, hermano.

Lukan fue nuevamente zarandeado, la mano poderosa del dios lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó como una frágil pluma en el aire. Llamó después al emisario de Surtur, adjetivándolo con toda clase de insultos, hasta que el demonio respondió.

-Eliges un lugar helado porque sabes que baja mi poder, Dios del Trueno.

-Mi ventaja es para proteger a mi hermano, pero yo no te tengo miedo, esclavo de las llanuras de fuego. Y ya que estás aquí, debes llevar mi respuesta a Surtur...

-No voy a negociar... esa basura que sostienes del cuello no ha cumplido con su trato, puedes terminar mi trabajo y romperle la tráquea.

-No lo voy a hacer... aunque ganas no me faltan- agregó Thor, soltando a Lukan quien haló aire con desesperación al verse liberado- Di a Surtur... espera, creo que el buen cornudo me está escuchando ahora mismo, haré para ti, dueño de Muspelheim... tres servicios. No me tendrás incondicionalmente, pero elegiré ayudarte por tres ocasiones a mi criterio, en tanto no se trate de levantar mi mano o la de alguien más en contra de mi pueblo, de mi familia o de mi hermano...

Un silencio siguió a la propuesta del dios. Y una especie de rugido cavernoso llenó el aire.

-Surtur no acepta...

-Entonces, no hay más que hablar... ahí tienes a Lukan, llévatelo. Loki y yo regresaremos a Asgard y entonces en mí tendrán al enemigo de siempre. ¡Heimdall, abre el Bifröst!

El grito de Thor, que resonó igual que un trueno profundo e imponente recibió respuesta inmediata. El arco iris se hizo presente un el portal se abrió. Kid Loki se acercó a su hermano... el corazón le latía con fuerza, pero no sentía miedo alguno. “Cualquier cosa debe ser mejor que esta vida que he llevado” se repetía, mientras jugaba a seguirle la corriente al mayor.

-Estoy listo...- dijo, abrazándose al musculoso.

-Espera...- dijo el demonio- Tres servicios solamente son muy pocos… que sean diez...

-Tres es mi única oferta, quedando a mi criterio aceptarlos, pero si los acepto los cumpliré cabalmente y si no los acepto, entonces, pueden cambiarme la misión... no perderán oportunidades. Doy mi palabra.

Lukan intentó hablar, con la mano en su blanco cuello cubierto de moretes. Su voz salió seca y rasposa, pero lo suficientemente clara.

-No te pido un sacrificio tal... Thor, mi amor... déjame ir... déjame hacer por el nuevo Loki lo mejor que puedo hacer... desaparecer...

-Cállate, mártir de la falsedad- dijo Thor, apretando los dientes- Agradece a lo eterno que continúas con lengua y con ojos… ahora cállate y aprende lo que es un sacrificio por amor...

El demonio se mostraba mucho más que satisfecho… después de todo, no había sido pérdida total. Thor serviría a Surtur y eso era mucho más que cualquier trofeo o galardón de guerra.

-Adiós, Asgardianos... mi señor se pondrá en contacto cuando sea oportuno...

***

Solos los tres, en silencio… el nuevo Kid Loki se acercó hasta su parte separada, Lukan... Lo miró con extrañeza, pero de una manera diferente a la de un simple niño midgardiano. Ahora, Serrure ya no existía más, Loki estaba en su lugar... un Loki preadolescente, tomando conciencia de lo que era y de lo que podía ser...

-Dame mi magia... –le dijo, con una voz firme y convencida.

-¿Tienes idea de lo que es manejar ese poder?

-No. Pero aprenderé... Thor va a ayudarme...

Lukan miró entonces al mayor, Thor parecía no tener intención de intervenir de momento, pero la verdad era que Lukan no sabía exactamente qué hacer y esperaba que el rubio se lo indicara. Pero no sucedió, Loki acarició la lastimada mejilla del joven, doliéndose al notar cada golpe, cada herida y cada área sensible que solo al rozarla lo hacía estremecer.

-Deja... no es necesaria tu lástima...- murmuró, rechazando la mano del niño.

-¿Thor te hizo esto?

-No... es demasiado torpe para lograr lastimarme así...- mintió a medias, sonriendo- Sus golpes no me hicieron más de un par de moretes, el resto lo hizo ese demonio... No tengo la resistencia de antes ¿Sabes?

-¿Y qué va a suceder ahora contigo? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Elegir...- concluyó Lukan, extendiendo los brazos para enlazar al menor y estrecharlo en un inesperado arrebato de sentimentalismo- Entiende esto, Kid Loki… Si te doy mi magia, es decir tu magia... también te daré tu pasado. Vas a recordar momentos que te dolerán, situaciones que te harán llorar y enojar... te daré también quizá, mi malicia y mis rencores... 

-¿Y tú deseas lastimarme de esa forma?

-Hasta el día de ayer sí... no me importaba...

Loki se separó entonces, confundido ante la respuesta fría y exenta de sentimientos.

-Es tu decisión...- dijo Thor, colocando su fuerte mano en el hombro de Loki- Nadie puede cambiar su pasado, ni siquiera nosotros... tu pasado es parte de ti, por terrible que sea… pero podemos volver a comenzar. Tú recibiste esa oportunidad de mi padre, el gran Odín... y vivir como lo que eres o como lo que has sido... solo es tu decisión.

-Tu dijiste... que puedo volver a tener mi magia con el tiempo...

-La magia que Padre se digne concederte, sí... pero tu poder, Loki, tu verdadero poder atrapado en él- agregó, señalando a Lukan- Solo tú puedes ahora reclamarlo... y recibirlo...

-Entiendo... Y los dolorosos recuerdos vendrán quizá con otros más dichosos… como los de mi madre, como los tuyos a mi lado... ¿Cierto?

-Thor es el único, Kid... escúchame bien, el único a través de los milenios que te ha mirado con compasión y no solamente con desprecio... –dijo Lukan. Soltando una enorme y solitaria lágrima, que recorrió su ajada mejilla de durazno- Y también el único que te ha amado...

-Dame mi magia...- repitió Loki- Mi hermano está aquí y me protegerá... si tú me haces daño intencionalmente, entonces probarás que jamás fui merecedor de su amor...

Lukan hizo una mueca de amargura, sin querer el niño lo había terminado de zaherir... ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Si nunca fue merecedor de aquel noble amor? Ni del sacrificio que hacía por él... Thor, poniéndose voluntariamente al servicio de Surtur...

-¿Por qué expones a esta criatura a mí, Thor? ¿Por qué arriesgas su futuro limpio cuando ya conoces mis verdaderas intenciones? ¿Y si lo daño? ¿Y si lo enveneno con mi rencor?

-Tú eres digno de mi amor...- respondió Thor, arrodillándose para acunar entre sus brazos a Lukan y besarlo devotamente en los labios- Harás lo correcto, por amor a mí...

-Juegas muy sucio, hermano... eres peor de lo que crees...

-Loki ha nacido con una natural inteligencia y malicia... pero mi mano será firme para guiarlo y para contener su dolor cuando le lleguen los recuerdos...

-Quisiera haber comprendido antes... quisiera no haber muerto y ahora, tengo miedo de que ya no estés conmigo jamás... tengo miedo a que dejes de amarme...

-No sucederá... te amo. Y amo a mi pequeño hermano, no como a ti… mi amante eterno, sino como amaría un hermano mayor... es pequeño, no me juzgues un monstruo. Lo respeto y lo adoro, pero a ti... a ti jamás te olvidaré, jamás dejaré de amarte...

-Thor...- murmuró Loki, sintiendo una tremenda somnolencia que nubló su vista, llamó a su hermano mayor con desesperación, pero el aura brillante de color jade que lo rodeaba solo indicaba lo que estaba sucediendo… la magia regresaba a él...

Y mientras Loki ganaba su poder, Lukan se desvanecía... desaparecía de a poco, se hacía etéreo y transparente. Thor comenzó a sollozar... una vez más lo estaba perdiendo, pero esta vez… por una causa noble, muy noble... porque seguro, estaba haciendo lo correcto...

-Te amo…- susurró Lukan, antes de irse para siempre- Protégelo... ¿Lo amarás cuando crezca?

-Lo haré... lo juro... lo haré...

Con una sonrisa de descanso, alzando la mano para acariciar la rubia barba del dios, Lukan desapareció y Thor volvió a romperse en mil pedazos. Se forzó a no gritar, a dejar de llorar, porque ahora Loki estaba completo y tenía un largo trabajo con él. Ignoraba si tendría los recuerdos de golpe o poco a poco, como fuera… Loki sufriría y él estaría a su lado para abrazarlo, para impedir que las pesadillas lo asaltaran por las noches y para regresarle su lugar en Asgard y entre los Aesir.

La mano fría y enguantada de Kid Loki se posó en su hombro... ahora le tocaba al pequeño brindarle un poco de consuelo, porque era evidente lo mucho que el grandote sufría.

-Aquí estoy, hermano... he vuelto...

-¿Loki? ¡Oh, por todo lo eterno… Loki!

Los dos se abrazaron, es decir, Loki lo abrazó y Thor casi le sacó el relleno por la fuerza que había empleado.

-Ya vámonos... quiero ir a Asgard, quiero volver a sentir su aire frío, quiero ver el castillo que flota sobre el mar eterno...

-¿Puedes recordar todo eso ahora, pequeño hermano?- dijo Thor, subiendo al Kid en sus hombros y remontando el viento, dando el último paseo sobre Midgard antes de cruzar el puente y regresar a los mundos de Yggdrasil- ¿No echarás de menos la belleza de este mundo?

Loki, literalmente montando al rubio, abrió los brazos para sentir el viento, lanzó una cristalina carcajada y mostró su felicidad.

-En la piel de Lukan jamás sentí como siento ahora el vértigo de volar... y las ganas de volver... y de ver a Madre Frigga... y quizá a Madre Farbauti...

-¡Puedes recordar!- exclamó Thor, riendo feliz también y alzando el martillo para tomar el rumbo al Bifröst.

-Quiero decirte algo... respecto a eso de estar enamorados y al sexo que tuvimos... Yo no estoy cómodo con eso. ¿Sabes a lo que me refiero? Soy un niño... ni siquiera me gustan las niñas o los niños de mi edad. Y tú eres muy viejo para mí...

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Loki?

-No te pongas serio... quiero decir que algún día creceré... ¿Me esperarás a tener la edad de ser nuevamente tu... o sea, que tú y yo…?

-¡Loki, basta de pensar esas cosas! Sé mi pequeño hermano y nada más... déjale al tiempo lo otro. Yo no tengo prisa... yo, que he jurado a la eternidad respetarte.

-Pero... ¿Me amas?

-Eso te lo diré cuando crezcas...

-Pero yo quiero oírlo ahora...

-Te quedarás con las ganas, hermanito. Porque Thor solo volverá a amar en su momento a la persona indicada. Ya no me preguntes y crece…

Ambos se perdieron en la luz del Bifröst, una nueva aventura los esperaba… Loki nuevamente exclamó y apuntaló a Thor con los talones, pidiéndole que volara más alto, más de prisa y lo dejara tocar las estrellas de la noche sin final, la más brillante y mágica de Asgard.

FIN  
26 abril 2016.


End file.
